Like A Rollercoaster
by daethameerame
Summary: Kehidupan ini tidak pernah terhenti di satu tempat saja. Selalu berubah, ada naik dan ada turun. Sama halnya dengan perasaan yang dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu. BTS Fanfiction, TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook). It's BoyxBoy story, so don't like, don't read!
1. Prolog: The Prologue of The Long Journey

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **The Prologue of The Long Journey**

 **(No One's POV)**

Langit terlihat sangat cerah pagi itu. Matahari pun terlihat sangat bersahabat dengan angin semilir yang bertiupan. Setidaknya, suasana pagi itu membuat Senin sebagian orang menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Namun, tidak dengan laki-laki manis yang masih saja tertidur lelap itu.

 **BRAK!**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dengan sangat keras itu masih belum bisa membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Ia masih saja berselancar di alam mimpi, membuat lelaki yang kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Ditariknya selimut yang membalut tubuh itu dengan keras. Tapi, tetap saja laki-laki manis itu belum terbangun juga.

"JEON JUNGKOOK! KAU MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN, HAH?!" Teriak lelaki itu keras. Terlalu lelah untuk membangunkan adik manisnya dengan lemah lembut.

Lelaki manis di hadapannya -yang dipanggil Jeon Jungkook- itu, hanya bisa terperanjat kaget. Ia langsung terduduk kaget di atas tempat tidurnya. Menatap orang yang berani mengganggu tidur cantiknya dengan tatapan memicing. Tetapi, sesaat setelah ia melihat Hyungnya tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk marah.

"Ada apa, sih, Jin-hyung? Ini 'kan hari Minggu. Untuk apa bangun pagi?" Ujarnya dengan nada terganggu.

"Hari Minggu katamu?! Ini hari Senin, Jeon Jungkook! Dan ini adalah hari pertamamu di Bangtan High School! Kamu tidak boleh telat masuk di hari pertamamu! Sekarang, cepat bersiap! Biar kuantar kau ke sekolah." Perintah Jin.

Tanpa membantah lagi, Jungkook langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah selesai bersiap, ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mendapati hyungnya tengah memakai jas kerjanya.

"Sudah siap?" Jungkook hanya mengangguk sembari menyampirkan tas ransel ke punggungnya. Kemudian, mereka pun memasuki mobil Jin dan berangkat menuju sekolah Jungkook.

Setelah 30 menit menempuh perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di tujuan. Jin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah Jungkook. Sebelum Jungkook memasuki sekolahnya, Jin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kamu bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri 'kan, Kook-ah?" Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya dan berniat membuka pintu mobil itu saat Jin kembali berbicara.

"Aku akan pulang lebih larut malam ini. Tak usah menungguku dan makan malamlah lebih dulu. Jangan lupa juga mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu jika ada dan..."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Aku sudah tahu, hyung. Tak perlu berkali-kali mengingatkanku, aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Jin hanya bisa menghela napas kecil. Ia pun menjulurkan tangannya dan meraih puncak kepala Jungkook. Mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Bagiku, kamu tetaplah Jungkook kecil yang manis dan sulit diatur, kau tahu?" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Jungkook hanya mendecak kecil dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih dan _gembil_ nya. Malu karena masih saja dianggap anak kecil oleh hyungnya. Jin pun tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang manis itu. Namun, senyum itu kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh peringatan dan waspada sesaat ia menarik tangannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Kook-ah. Jangan sampai kamu salah memilih teman dan jangan biarkan hal buruk menimpamu karena kecerobohanmu sendiri. Kamu sudah masuk _High School_ sekarang. Tempat di mana kamu harus bisa membedakan yang mana yang baik untukmu dan yang mana yang buruk. Kamu harus bisa menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Mengerti, Kook-ah?"

"Hm. Aku mengerti, hyung. Tak perlu khawatir, oke? Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri, kok. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu, ya, Hyung! Hyung juga kerja yang benar!" Ujar Jungkook sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana agar hyungnya tidak cemas.

"Cih, kau ini. Ya sudah, sana! Hati-hati, Kook-ah." Dan dengan itu, mobil Jin pun pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Jungkook di depan gerbang Bangtan High School.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello!

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Bangtan High School Building**

Jungkook tengah mengitari sekolah yang ternyata sangat luas itu. Berusaha mencari Ruang Administrasi untuk mengurus kepindahannya dan mengetahui kelas mana yang harus ia ikuti. Ia masih terus berputar di tempat yang sama sedari tadi.

"Tempat ini lagi? Kenapa lagi-lagi berputar di sini, sih?" Ujarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Kamu sedang apa?" Sebuah suara menarik perhatian Jungkook dan membuatnya membalikkan badannya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat dasi lelaki di hadapannya berwarna merah hitam, menandakan bahwa ia murid kelas tiga. Setidaknya, begitulah yang ia baca di buku tata tertib sekolah.

"Eh? I-itu Sunbae... Aku sedang mencari Ruang Administrasi. Aku murid baru di sini dan ingin mengurus kepindahanku ke sekolah ini." Ujar Jungkook sesopan mungkin. Ia tidak mau terlihat tak punya sopan santun di depan seorang Senior di hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia tak mau membuat masalah.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Biar aku tunjukkan ruangannya." Ujar Senior di hadapannya sambil berjalan menjauhi Jungkook. Jungkook pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Senior di depannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sampai di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan Ruang Administrasi. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Laki-laki itu pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan masuk, menuju meja seorang guru. Jungkook masih mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah bercakap sebentar, ia kembali berbalik ke arah Jungkook yang masih melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ini Bu Guru Yang Hwa Young, yang biasa mengurus kepindahan murid baru di sini." Ujarnya, dan Jungkook pun membungkuk 90 derajat kepada guru di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal sampai di sini, ya. Kamu berikan saja berkasmu pada Yang-sonsaengnim. Nanti dia akan menunjukkan di mana kelasmu."

"Iya, Terima kasih, Sunbaenim!"

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Min Yoongi. Kalau kamu butuh apa-apa, kamu bisa mencariku di Ruang OSIS. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Jeon Jungkook-ah!" Jungkook hanya bisa berdiri terheran, mengapa ia bisa tahu namanya, padahal ia tidak menyebutkan namanya sedari tadi. Namun, setelah itu dia menyadari bahwa sunbaenya itu melihat _n_ _ame tag_ yang tertera di _blazer_ yang tengah ia kenakan.

Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil menyadari hal itu. Ternyata pagi ini, ia sudah dibantu oleh orang baik. Mungkin, _High School_ tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

oOo

Di sinilah ia berdiri, di depan kelas 1-2. Setelah mengurus berkas kepindahannya, Bu Guru Yang mengantarkannya ke kelas barunya, yaitu kelas 1-2 ini. Kini, ia tengah menunggu Bu Guru Yang berbicara pada _wali kelas_ nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun disuruh memasuki kelas tersebut. Dengan canggung dan berhati-hati, Jungkook pun memasuki kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas.

"Perhatian, semuanya! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah _wali kelas_ nya yang ternyata bernama Jung Hye Mi (Jungkook melihat _name tag-_ nya).

"Selamat Pagi, semuanya! Namaku Jeon Jungkook! Mohon bantuannya!" Ujar Jungkook sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu bisa duduk di belakang sana, Jungkook-ssi." Ujar Bu Guru Jung menunjuk kursi di barisan belakang, berjarak dua kursi di sebelah jendela. Jungkook pun berjalan ke kursinya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah tertidur lelap di sebelahnya. Warna rambutnya terlalu cerah, berwarna jingga. Tak mau mengganggu, Jungkook pun meletakkan tasnya perlahan. Dan kelas pun dimulai.

oOo

 **TREEEET!**

Bel tanda masuknya waktu istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar kelas sesaat guru mengakhiri pelajaran saat itu. Tidak terkecuali Jungkook. Ia langsung pergi keluar kelas dengan perlahan, berusaha mengikuti alur para siswa yang mungkin bisa membawanya ke Kantin sekolah ini.

'Kenapa sekolah ini begitu luas? Membingungkan saja. Lagipula, mengapa tidak ada satupun yang membantuku atau menawariku berkeliling sekolah? Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat?' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Namun, alangkah senangnya Jungkook saat ia mendapati dirinya kini berada di depan Kantin sekolah. Ternyata, usahanya mengikuti alur pergi para siswa membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Dengan perlahan, ia memasuki Kantin tersebut. Ia melihat-lihat sekeliling Kantin dan mendapati sebuah antrian panjang dengan para siswa yang sedang membawa nampan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil nampan tersebut dan ikut mengantri di sana.

Setelah mengantri beberapa lama, akhirnya ia pun mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya. Dan tantangan baru pun tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa makan di Kantin sementara seluruh meja sudah terisi penuh dengan para siswa yang kelaparan? Ia tidak mungkin asal bergabung di meja orang yang tidak dikenalnya, bukan?

'Ya Tuhan, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku makan? Aku harus duduk di mana?' Pikirnya frustasi.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!" Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Senior yang tadi pagi membantunya -Jungkook lupa siapa namanya- tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kamu kenapa hanya berdiri saja di sini? Tidak makan?" Tanyanya.

"Eh... I-itu..."

"Tidak dapat meja, eoh?" Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk pelan. Laki-laki di hadapannya itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Jungkook mengikutinya, "Kamu makan dengan kami saja."

"Eh?"

"Iya, kamu makan denganku dan teman-temanku saja. Lagipula kamu anak baru 'kan? Sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS untuk membantu anak baru." Ujarnya lagi. Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Terima kasih, Sunbae." Ujar Jungkook pelan.

"Ya'! Tak perlu terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja aku Hyung. Yoongi-hyung."

"Baiklah, Yoongi-hyung."

Jungkook pun mengikuti Yoongi berjalan menuju meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Di sana, sudah ada dua orang laki-laki yang tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mengenakan seragam, hanya menggunakan pakaian formal saja.

"Yoongi-hyung, siapa dia?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Dia Jeon Jungkook. Anak baru di sini. Oh iya, Jungkook-ah, biar kuperkenalkan kamu pada mereka. Yang berwajah panjang itu, yang tadi menanyaiku, namanya Jung Hoseok. Dia Wakil Ketua OSIS di sini."

"Hai, aku Hoseok! Siswa kelas dua! Dan, Hyung! Jangan seenaknya bilang wajahku panjang. Wajahku tidak sepanjang itu!" Bantahnya sembari memegangi wajahnya.

" _Yeah, whatever~_ Dan yang di sebelahnya, yang berambut putih itu namanya Kim Namjoon. Dia guru honorer di sini. Mengajar Bahasa Inggris."

"Kamu siswa kelas satu?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jungkook, yang hanya dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jungkook. "Kelas satu berapa?"

"1-2, Pak." Jawab Jungkook.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, nanti kita akan bertemu, Jungkook-ah. Dan tak perlu panggil aku seformal itu jika tidak di kelas. Panggil saja Hyung, oke?"

"Iya, Namjoon-hyung."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Jimin dan Taehyung? Tumben sekali mereka berdua telat untuk makan siang." Tanya Hoseok dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dipanggil guru? Melihat sifat Taehyung yang seperti itu. Dan mungkin Jimin menemaninya."

Tak berapa lama, datanglah dua orang laki-laki menghampiri mereka ke meja tersebut.

"Huah~ Aku lapar sekali!" Ujar salah seorang dari dua laki-laki tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian baru datang? Ke mana saja kalian?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Biasalah, Hyung. Aku menunggu Taehyung selesai dimarahi guru dulu."

"Berisik. Aku juga tidak memaksamu menungguiku." Ujar laki-laki yang lain.

Percakapan mereka membuat Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya dan matanya membelalak cukup lebar.

"EH! K-kamu 'kan..." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Kenapa, Jungkook-ah?"

"Dia sekelas denganku dan duduk di sebelahku." Jawab Jungkook dengan pelan. Membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan heran dari Taehyung.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau Taehyung juga di kelas 1-2. Benarkah kalian duduk bersebelahan, Taehyung-ah?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Entahlah. Lagipula, kamu siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujar Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jungkook. Berusaha memperhatikannya dari dekat. Hal ini tentu saja membuat wajah Jungkook memerah. Siapa juga yang tidak akan memerah jika diperhatikan sedekat itu oleh seseorang dengan wajah setampan Kim Taehyung?

"A-aku..."

"Dia Jeon Jungkook. Siswa baru di sekolah ini. Baru saja pindah hari ini." Jelas Yoongi.

"I-iya, N-namaku J-Jeon Jungkook." Ujar Jungkook dengan terbata-bata, karena jantungnya masih sedikit berdebar karena efek berdekatan-dengan-orang-setampan-Taehyung tadi.

"WAH, Kamu manis sekali~" Teriak Jimin sambil mencubiti pipi _gembil_ Jungkook. "Namaku Park Jimin! Aku juga siswa kelas satu, tapi aku di kelas 1-3! Salam kenal, Jungkookie~ Eh, boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu begitu?" Jungkook pun tersenyum manis membalas salam ceria Jimin. Membuat yang lain gemas melihat senyum itu. _Well_ , kecuali Taehyung, mungkin.

"Hm, boleh saja. Salam kenal juga, Jimin-ah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Taehyung-ah. Kenapa kamu bisa tidak melihat Jungkook di kelas? Padahal kalian duduk bersebelahan 'kan?" Tanya Namjoon.

"E-eh? I-itu..." Taehyung bingung harus menjawab apa. 'Bisa gawat kalau Namjoon-hyung tahu aku tidur lagi di kelas pagi ini.' Pikirnya panik.

"Tadi saat aku masuk ke kelas dan duduk di sebelahnya, dia sedang tertidur dan terus tidur sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Kemudian, aku keluar kelas sebelum ia terbangun. Mungkin karena itu dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku duduk di sebelahnya." Jawab Jungkook polos.

"YA'! KAMU TIDUR DI KELAS LAGI?!" Teriak Namjoon kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Hyung? Aku mengantuk sekali dan pelajarannya membosankan. Jadi..."

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Pokoknya akan kuberitahukan kepada kedua orang tuamu nanti, Taehyung-ah!"

'Sial!' Pikir Taehyung. Ia pun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Jungkook dan memberinya tatapan tajam. Namun, Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan polos. Tak mengerti bahwa Taehyung tengah kesal padanya.

'Sialan kau anak baru!' Pikirnya kesal dengan urat kemarahan yang berkedut-kedut di kepalanya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author's Note** : Hai! Karena adanya permintaan untuk memindahkan fanfic multichapterku ke sini, agar lebih mudah dibaca, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan fanfic ini! Semoga kalian semua jadi lebih nyaman baca fanficku! Oh, iya, dan ada beberapa perubahan penulisan di fanfic ini, gak berpengaruh ke cerita, sih. Cuma diubah agar terlihat lebih rapi aja. Terakhir, terima kasih udah mau baca ^^


	3. Chapter 2: Well, I'm Sorry

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Well, I'm Sorry**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Bangtan High School Cafetaria**

"HYUNG! Jangan ambil rotiku, Hyung! Aku lapar~" Teriak Jimin pada Hoseok yang baru saja akan memakan roti -milik Jimin- yang berada di tangannya.

"Ayolah~ Lagipula, makanmu 'kan tadi sudah banyak. Jangan pelit begitu, Jimin-ah." Lalu, Hoseok pun mulai memakan roti itu, membuat Jimin tidak berhenti merengek.

"Mereka berisik sekali." Ujar Yoongi yang masih memakan supnya, "Ngomong-ngomong, Jungkook-ah. Kenapa kamu pindah ke sekolah ini? Secara mendadak pula. Ini 'kan masih di tengah-tengah tahun ajaran."

"Itu... Hyungku dipindahkerjakan ke daerah sini. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku juga ikut pindah, Hyung."

"Orang tuamu memangnya ke mana, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Namjoon kali ini.

"Orang tuaku sudah tiada, Hyung. Mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Meskipun tersenyum, mereka tahu bahwa senyum itu penuh kesedihan.

"M-maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Hyung 'kan hanya bertanya." Lalu, mereka pun tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Mereka bingung harus berkata apa setelah mengetahui bahwa Jungkook yatim-piatu.

 **TREEEET!**

"Ah, sudah bel masuk. Cepat sekali, padahal aku masih mau makan." Ujar Hoseok.

"Hyung sudah mengambil rotiku dan masih bilang lapar? Perutmu terbuat dari apa sih, Hyung?" Ledek Jimin yang mengundang tawa dari mereka semua.

"Oh iya, Jungkook-ah. Kelasmu setelah ini apa?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Setelah ini aku dapat Kelas Seni, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu, Taehyung-ah! Kamu jangan tinggalkan Jungkook saat ke Ruang Seni, ya. Kalian sekelas, 'kan?" Perintah Yoongi.

"Tapi, Hyung, aku mau..."

"Bolos lagi? Tidak! Pokoknya kamu harus ke kelas bersama Jungkook. Titik." Perintah Namjoon dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Kamu mau kuadukan ke orang tuamu kalau kamu membolos lagi, Taehyung-ah?"

"Tidak, Hyung..." Ujar Taehyung pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kalian semua masuk kelas! Nanti kalian telat!" Kemudian mereka pun melangkah keluar dari Kantin menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

oOo

Suasana perjalanan ke Ruang Seni sangatlah sunyi. Jungkook tak berani mengajak bicara pria yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya itu. Tatapan orang itu terlalu dingin dan memicing. Hal itu membuat Jungkook takut.

"K-kalau kamu ada urusan lain, kamu pergi saja. A-aku bisa ke Ruang Seni sendiri." Kalimat Jungkook terdengar terbata-bata. Mendengar hal itu, Taehyung pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Dan kamu akan mengadukan hal itu ke Namjoon-hyung? Tidak perlu."

"Aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa? Jelas-jelas kamu pengadu. Seperti tadi kamu mengadukan aku tertidur di kelas."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya..."

"Berisik! Aku malas mendengarkanmu. Menyebalkan." Taehyung melanjutkan jalannya menuju Ruang Seni. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang berdiri di sana dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

'Kenapa dia bisa berpikir begitu? Aku 'kan hanya mencoba menjelaskan kenapa dia tidak tahu aku, padahal kami sekelas. Aku tidak bermaksud mengadukannya.' Pikir Jungkook.

"Ya! Kamu ngapain diam di sana? Cepat sedikit bisa tidak?!" Teriak Taehyung yang sudah cukup jauh di depan. Teriakannya membuat Jungkook terkaget. Dengan cepat, ia berlari mengikuti Taehyung menuju Ruang Seni.

 **Art Class of Bangtan High School**

"Hari ini, kita akan belajar membuat sebuah lukisan dengan metode arsiran." Jelas seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Taehyung hanya menguap. Ia bosan. Sangat bosan. Sejujurnya, ia ingin membolos Kelas Seni. Karena menurutnya, Seni merupakan pelajaran yang membosankan. Duduk diam di kelas memperhatikan gurunya menggambar berbagai macam objek yang ia tak tahu apa.

'Lebih baik aku tidur siang di atap daripada memperhatikan guru itu menggambar.' Pikirnya dalam hati. 'Cih. Kalau saja tidak ada anak baru menyebalkan itu.' Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke beberapa kursi di depannya, tempat Jungkook berada. Ia mendapati Jungkook sedang memerhatikan penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

'Kurang kerjaan. Buat apa memerhatikan orang menggambar? Tidak jelas.' Gerutunya lagi dalam hati. Ah, kalau saja ia bisa kabur dari kelas ini dan merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus di atap. Lalu, Taehyung pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan sekali lagi pada hari itu, ia tertidur di dalam kelas.

oOo

 **Big Hit Office Building**

Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut coklat gelap tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputernya. Matanya terus beralih dari layar monitor di hadapannya ke sebuah berkas yang ada di dekat _keyboard_ komputer itu. Meja kerja laki-laki itu dipenuhi dengan tumpukan-tumpukan berkas yang sama sekali belum tersentuh olehnya.

"Jeon Seokjin-ssi?" Panggil salah seorang pria, yang merupakan atasannya.

"Iya?"

"Ini data pengeluaran bulan kemarin dan dua bulan sebelumnya. Tolong buat laporan secepatnya." Dan pria itu pun menambahkan beberapa berkas ke tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Jin yang melihat tumpukan-tumpukan itu hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Ia meregangkan badannya yang sudah sangat lelah karena terus duduk di kursi kerjanya selama seharian penuh.

Perhatiannya pun teralih ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.45 sore. Seharusnya, sekarang adik kesayangannya sudah pulang dari sekolah.

'Bagaimana dengan Jungkook, ya? Apa dia nyaman di sekolah barunya? Apa dia sudah pulang sekarang? Atau mungkin dia sudah ada di rumah? Apa dia pulang dengan selamat? Bagaimana kalau...' Berbagai pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar _handphone_ yang ada di meja kerjanya dan menelepon adik kesayangannya.

 _"Halo?"_

"Kook-ah! Kamu sudah pulang? Sudah sampai rumah?"

 _"Jin-hyung? Ini aku baru saja mau pulang, Hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Baru pulang? Memangnya kamu melakukan apa saja di sekolah? Mengapa sekarang baru selesai?"

 _"Aku tadi keliling-keliling sekolah mencari kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang kira-kira cocok untukku, Hyung. Oleh karena itu, aku pulang lebih sore."_

"Terus, kamu pulang sendiri?"

 _"Iya, Hyung."_

"Hati-hatilah di jalan, Kook-ah! Kalau bisa, kamu cari teman untuk pulang bersama. Hyung khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa..."

"JEON SEOKJIN! BERHENTILAH MENELEPON DAN LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU!" Perintah atasannya sambil berteriak.

 _"Hyung fokus saja pada pekerjaan Hyung. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok, Hyung"_

"Pokoknya, kamu harus segera memberiku kabar kalau sudah sampai rumah. Oke?"

 _"Iya, Hyung."_

Lalu, Jin pun menutup teleponnya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

'Semoga saja Jungkook sampai di rumah dengan selamat.' Pikirnya. Lalu jarinya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ komputer di hadapannya.

oOo

 **Bus Shelter**

Jungkook tengah duduk di sebuah halte yang berada di dekat Bangtan High School. Ia menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu, namun busnya belum juga datang.

"Jungkook-ah!" Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Jungkook pun menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon yang tengah mengendarai mobilnya. Di sebelahnya ada Taehyung yang memasang wajah malas.\

"Ah, Namjoon-hyung." Sapa Jungkook, sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei, tidak usah formal begitu. Jadi terdengar aneh di telingaku. Kamu di sini sedang menunggu bus?"

"Iya, Hyung. Tapi, sejak tadi bus yang kutunggu belum datang."

"Memangnya rumahmu di mana, Jungkook-ah?"

"Di Apartemen B, Hyung."

"Wah, kalau begitu tujuan kita sama. Naiklah. Biar kuantar pulang."

"T-tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku bisa sendiri, kok."

"Sudah, naik sajalah. Daripada kamu menunggu lama di sini? Ini sudah terlalu larut, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook pun berpikir sebentar, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Maaf jadi merepotkan, Hyung." Ujarnya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Namjoon.

"Cih, menyusahkan." Ujar Taehyung cukup keras. "AW! Hyung kenapa menjitakku, sih?!"

"Karena kamu menyebalkan. Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkan, kok, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook pun hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Namjoon dan menundukkan kepalanya sepanjang perjalanan. Hal ini membuat Namjoon merasa bersalah. Taehyung memang selalu saja menyakiti hati orang dengan kata-kata tajamnya.

'Dasar anak berlidah tajam.' Pikir Namjoon dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung yang merasa diperhatikan pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan bertanya.

Namjoon hanya membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan helaan napas panjang. Sepupunya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah menyadari kesalahannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa kalau kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya sering menyakiti hati orang lain. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang sifatnya sangatlah dingin. Dan sangat sulit untuk mengubah sifat Taehyung menjadi lebih ramah.

Sesampainya di Apartemen B, Namjoon memarkirkan mobilnya. Lalu, mereka pun turun dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Terima kasih, Hyung, karena sudah mengantarku pulang. Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkan."

"Kita 'kan satu tujuan. Jadi, sama sekali tidak merepotkan, Jungkook-ah. Tempat tinggalmu di lantai berapa?" Tanya Namjoon sambil menekan angka 25, untuknya dan Taehyung.

"Aku di lantai 19, Hyung."

"Lain kali, main-mainlah ke tempat kami. Kami tinggal di lantai 25, nomor 12."

"Iya, lain kali, Hyung. Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya." Dan Jungkook pun melangkah keluar.

"Ya'! Kim Taehyung! Bisa tidak, sih, kamu menjaga mulut dan perkataanmu?" Omel Namjoon sambil kembali menjitak kepala Taehyung.

"AW! Memangnya aku salah apa, Hyung?"

"Perkataanmu itu ke Jungkook, mengatakan dia menyusahkan, merepotkan, itu semua hanya membuatnya sakit hati, kau tahu?"

"Apa peduliku? Memang dia merepotkan, kok." Ujar Taehyung sambil melangkah keluar lift. "AW! Hyung!" Teriak Taehyung, karena ternyata Namjoon lagi-lagi menjitak kepalanya.

"Dasar anak berlidah tajam." Omel Namjoon, yang membuat Taehyung kembali menggerutu keras.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 3: Little Angel

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Little Angel**

 **(No One's POV)**

Malam semakin larut, dan udara malam yang berhembus saat itu terasa semakin dingin dan menusuk kulit. Mungkin saat ini, banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk berbaring di kasur dan menikmati malam mereka dengan tidur indah, ditemani hangatnya balutan selimut tebal. Namun, tidak bagi seorang Kim Seokjin. Ia masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di hadapannya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri tiap data dari berkas tersebut. Ia begitu serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya, sampai seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Seokjin-ah. Ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kamu pulang." Ujar seorang wanita cantik berambut pendek, yang merupakan rekan kerja Jin.

"Ah! Iya, Ara-noona. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Ara-noona duluan saja." Ujarnya sopan kepada wanita itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan, ya." Jin hanya mengangguk menanggapi rekan kerja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu.

Selepas perginya Ara, Jin kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sampai ia merasakan matanya sudah terlalu lelah menatap cahaya dari layar monitor di hadapannya. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pukul 10.42. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya untuk ia pulang. Ia pun membereskan tumpukan berkas yang memenuhi meja kerjanya dan membawa pulang sebagian dari berkas-berkas tersebut. Ia berniat untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya di rumah.

oOo

Jin memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir Apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Kemudian, ia naik lift menuju kamar Apartemennya. Kini, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Sudah sangat larut, dan ia yakin Jungkook sudah tertidur pulas. Ia pun membuka pintu Apartemennya dengan perlahan dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan lampu, mencoba memberikan sedikit penerangan pada ruangan tersebut.

Jin menolehkan kepalanya menuju arah meja makan, dan mendapati beberapa jenis makanan sudah terhidang di sana. Jujur, ia memang sangat lapar dan belum makan makanan yang layak sejak tadi siang. Makan siangnya hanya diisi dengan sepotong roti dan segelas kopi. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk memakan makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Saat ia hendak mengambil piring, secarik kertas terjatuh. Ia pun memungut kertas tersebut dan membaca pesan di dalamnya.

 _Hyung, aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Jadi, Hyung harus makan dan habiskan semua makanan itu! Aku tahu, Hyung pasti belum makan 'kan? -Kookie_

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum membaca pesan singkat dari Jungkook. Adiknya itu memang paling tahu akan dirinya. Jungkook selalu berusaha mengurus Jin dan mengingatkan Jin akan ini-itu, di saat Jin terlalu sibuk akan pekerjaannya. Ia sangat menyayangi Jin, meskipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Ya, tanpa hubungan darah.

Saat Jin berumur 13 tahun, ia kehilangan ibunya. Ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat yang membawanya saat itu. Dua tahun kemudian, ayahnya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, dengan seorang wanita yang baru saja kehilangan suaminya setengah tahun sebelumnya. Wanita itu memiliki anak laki-laki. Dan anak itu adalah Jungkook. Awalnya, Jin sangat marah pada ayahnya. Karena ia pikir, ayahnya sudah tidak mencintai mendiang ibunya lagi. Ia pikir, ayahnya sudah melupakan ibunya dan memilih untuk mencintai wanita lain. Namun ternyata, bukan itu alasan ayah Jin ingin menikah lagi.

Ayahnya hanya tidak ingin Jin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu terlalu lama. Saat itu, umur Jin merupakan umur yang rentan. Tanpa seorang ibu di sampingnya, ia bisa saja memasuki jalan yang salah. Ibu Jungkook selalu memberikannya kasih sayang yang tulus, dan tak pernah membedakannya dengan Jungkook. Ia menyayangi kedua anaknya dengan besar kasih sayang yang sama. Dan itu semua membuat hati Jin luluh pada akhirnya.

Dan hatinya juga luluh pada kepolosan seorang Jeon Jungkook. Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Jungkook dan ibunya, ia melihat Jungkook bagaikan seorang malaikat kecil yang bisa membuat siapapun tersenyum saat ia tersenyum. Ia seakan-akan menebarkan kebahagiaan kepada semua orang yang ada di sekelilingnya. Senyumannya bisa membuat hati siapapun menjadi damai dan tenteram.

Ia juga menyadari, bahwa Jungkook dapat membuat hati setiap orang terenyuh saat ia menangis.

 **[Flashback]**

Pada hari itu, Jin melihat Jungkook kecil sedang terdiam membelakanginya, memandangi taman bunga yang ada di hadapannya. Jin berniat untuk mengejutkan adik kecilnya itu. Tiba-tiba, ia menyadari bahwa bahu Jungkook kecil bergetar. Dengan panik, ia menghampiri Jungkook dan melihat wajah manis itu dibanjiri air mata.

"Kookie-ah, kamu kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis? Cepat bilang pada Hyung. Biar Hyung beri pelajaran mereka!"

"B-bukan siapa-siapa... Hiks...kok Hyung."

"Jangan bohong, Kook-ah! Cepat bilang siapa orangnya!" Tangan Jin sudah mengepal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, H... Hiks, Hyung. Sungguh." Melihat wajah Jungkook yang dipenuhi air mata, kepalan tangan Jin melemah. Dengan cepat, ia tangkup wajah Jungkook dan menghapus air mata dari wajah adik kecilnya itu.

"Kookie-ah, dengarkan Hyung. Kamu tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa pun dari Hyung. Jika kamu sedang bersedih dan membutuhkan tempat bercerita, Hyung akan selalu siap mendengarkan. Dan saat ada orang yang menyakitimu, kamu tak perlu segan memberitahunya pada Hyung. Karena Hyung tidak mau melihat Jungkook terluka dan bersedih seperti ini. Mengerti, Kookie-ah?" Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

 **[Flashback End]**

Sejak saat itu, Jin bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan setetes air mata pun jatuh lagi dari kedua mata Jungkook. Ia berjanji akan selalu membuat adiknya itu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia. Karena, melihat Jungkook menangis membuatnya ingin menangis juga. Melihat air mata jatuh dari kedua mata Jungkook yang berbinar membuatnya sakit.

Namun ternyata, ia tidak bisa melaksanakan janjinya tersebut. Tepat di hari ulang tahun Jungkook yang ke-10, Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan air matanya. Tepat di hari yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan dan keceriaan itu, mereka kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka.

 **[Flashback]**

 **(Jin's POV)**

"Ibu, Kookie mau makan _black bean noodles_!" Ujar Jungkook dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Tapi aku mau makan daging, Bu. Da-ging!" Bantahku.

"Ini 'kan hari ulang tahun Kookie. Jadi, seharusnya Kookie yang memilih mau makan di mana, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook kali ini.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, Jin-ah. Hari ini, kita penuhi dulu keinginan yang berulang tahun, oke? Besok-besok, baru kita makan daging." Ujar Ayahnya. Mendengar hal itu, aku mau tak mau mengalah. Membuat Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya padaku, meledekiku yang tengah mendengus kesal.

Melihat hal itu, aku langsung mengunci kepala Jungkook dan menjitaknya pelan. Ayah dan Ibu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Ah! Ibu, Ayah, Jin-hyung jahat!"

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bertengkar." Ujar Ibu, sambil terus tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha, dasar kalian ini." Ayah membalikkan badannya dan mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook.

"S-SAYANG!" Mendengar teriakan Ibu, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan. Kulihat sebuat truk besar sedang menuju ke arah kami dan jaraknya sudah begitu dekat. Ayah langsung mencoba membanting stir mobil. Tetapi apa daya, kecelakaan itu tetap tak terhindari. Mobil yang kami tumpangi menabrak truk besar tersebut. Mobil kami terpental menabrak sebuah pohon besar. Saat itu, kurasakan sakit yang amat sangat di kepalaku. Aku juga mencium bau asap dan kusadari bahwa mobil kami terbakar.

"A-yah... I-Ibu..." Tak ada yang membalas panggilanku. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Jungkook yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kuraih tangan Jungkook dan mencoba membangunkannya. Namun, semakin lama, rasa sakit di kepalaku semakin tak tertahankan. Sampai akhirnya, pandanganku mengabur dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Saat aku terbangun, yang kulihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Dan dari baunya, aku tahu bahwa aku berada di rumah sakit. Dengan cepat, aku mencoba bangkit dari tidurku. Tapi, lagi-lagi, sakit di kepalaku menyerang. Kurasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut mendorongku agar kembali terbaring.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Luka di kepalamu cukup parah." Ujar seorang Dokter kepadaku.

"Engh... orang tuaku... adikku... Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Tanyaku dengan panik. Tatapan mata Dokter itu... aku membencinya. Itu tatapan iba. Dan aku tahu, bahwa kabar buruk akan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Adikmu bisa kami selamatkan. Dia sedang berbaring di sana." Aku langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk dokter itu dan melihat Jungkook tengah tertidur pulas. Aku pun menghela napas lega, karena Jungkook selamat.

"Tapi, orang tuamu..." Aku benci ini. Aku yakin aku akan membenci kata-kata yang akan kudengar setelah ini, "Kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi, maaf... Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka." Seketika, aku ingin menangis dan berteriak engan keras. Meskipun aku sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi setelah melihat tatapan mata Dokter itu, tapi mendengarkannya membuatku semakin sakit. Aku ingin berlari dan memeluk kedua orang tuaku. Aku ingin memanggil mereka dan melihat mereka tersenyum kepadaku. Karena aku belum siap. Aku belum siap mereka tinggalkan. Aku belum siap harus sendiri...

Kemudian, aku teringat Jungkook. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Jungkook. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti? Bagaimana reaksinya saat mendengar bahwa orang tua kami... telah tiada?

Aku melihat tubuh Jungkook sedikit bergerak. Aku langsung menghampiri tempatnya berbaring dan meraih tangannya. Kuabaikan rasa sakit di kepalaku dan kududukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Perlahan, matanya terbuka. Mata yang berbinar penuh dengan sinar harapan. Matanya yang teduh dan polos.

"H-hyung..."

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Kook-ah?"

"Sakit... S-semuanya terasa sakit, H-hyung..." Ia sedikit meringis, "Hyung, Ayah dan Ibu di mana?" Inilah yang kutakutkan. Aku masih belum bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Aku tak tahu bagaimana caraku menyampaikan kenyataan pahit ini tanpa melukai dirinya. Walaupun aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin.

"Hyung..." Panggilnya lagi.

"Y-ya?"

"Ayah dan Ibu di mana? Mereka baik-baik saja, 'kan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan perlahan. Aku langsung membawa tangannya yang berada dalam genggamanku ke wajahku. Dan seketika air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku. Saat itu juga, cahaya di mata Jungkook meredup. Mata yang selalu berbinar itu kini kehilangan sinarnya. Dia menyadari arti tangisanku, dan ikut menangis bersamaku. Kueratkan genggaman tanganku padanya, mencoba menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan yang kumiliki. Meskipun aku tahu, itu tak seberapa.

Ia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Ia menutup mata dengan menggunakan lengannya. Isakan kecil pun meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat, tanda bahwa ia berusaha mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Jungkook-ah..." Panggilku pelan. Tak ada jawaban. Ia masih mencoba menahan air matanya. Kali ini dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai berdarah.

"Jangan, Jungkook-ah! Jangan sakiti dirimu seperti itu!" Ujarku cukup keras kali ini, sambil menyingkirkan lengannya dari wajahnya. Saat aku berhasil, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Aku merasa tertohok melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Bagian di sekitar mata Jungkook begitu basah akan air mata. Matanya kini memerah karena tangis, kehilangan seluruh cahayanya. Di hadapanku bukan lagi Jungkook yang penuh keceriaan. Hanya ada Jungkook yang terlihat sangat rapuh, bahkan hancur.

Aku langsung membawa Jungkook ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya dengan begitu erat dan kurasakan bajuku basah akan air mata. Air mata Jungkook. Ia menggenggam bagian depan bajuku dan mengeluarkan semua tangisnya. Dan aku hanya bisa terus memeluknya dengan erat. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya. Bahwa ia tak sendiri, bahwa ia masih memiliki aku.

 **[Flashback End]**

Mengingat kejadian itu, membuatku kembali merasakan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Mengingat tatapan Jungkook yang begitu hancur saat itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tak ingin lagi melihat Jungkook seperti itu. Aku tak ingin melihat Jungkook kehilangan cahayanya lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihat Jungkook terluka.

'Jungkook-ah, Hyung berjanji akan menjagamu dan tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu terluka.' Itulah yang selalu ada dalam pikiranku sejak kejadian itu. Dan aku bertekad akan memenuhi janjiku itu sampai aku mati.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 4: Lucky or Unlucky?

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

Important Note: Ini double update! Jadi, kalau belum baca chapter sebelumnya, baca dulu ya ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Lucky or Unlucky?**

 **(No One's POV)**

"Hyung! Ini sudah pagi! Ayo bangun!" Teriak Jungkook pada Jin yang masih menyelimuti dirinya dalam balutan selimut tebal. Tak perlu susah payah membangunkan Jin, karena ia termasuk _morning person_. Bahkan biasanya, Jin yang membangunkan Jungkook.

"Ng... Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Jin sambil mengusap matanya pelan.

"Jam setengah delapan, Hyung."

"APA?!" Jin terlonjak kaget dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, "Kenapa kamu baru membangunkanku sekarang? Kamu sudah hampir telat, Kook-ah!" Dengan cepat, Jin menuju ke lemari dan mencari baju kerjanya untuk hari ini.

"Hyung, aku baru masuk jam delapan."

"Tapi, Hyung 'kan belum siap-siap! Bahkan Hyung belum membuat sarapan."

"Aku sudah membuatnya, Hyung. Yah, cuma roti bakar, sih. Tapi, setidaknya itu cukup, 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu, makanlah sarapanmu duluan. Hyung akan mandi dengan cepat dan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

"JANGAN! Pokoknya kamu tunggu Hyung dan Hyung akan mengantarmu. Tidak ada penolakan." Dengan itu, Jin berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar perkataan Hyungnya. Apa salahnya dia berangkat sendiri ke sekolah? Dia 'kan sudah cukup dewasa, dia sudah besar. Tapi, mengetahui sifat Hyungnya yang sangat _protektif_ terhadapnya, Jungkook pun memilih untuk menuruti perkataannya dan menunggu di ruang tengah.

Tak sampai 10 menit kemudian, Jin sudah siap, lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ia mengambil beberapa roti bakar yang telah Jungkook siapkan di meja makan dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Kook-ah!"

"Hyung selesaikan saja dulu sarapannya. Aku bisa..."

"Cepatlah!" Perintah Jin sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Apartemen mereka. Jungkook kembali menghela napas dan berjalan mengikuti Jin.

"Seharusnya Hyung membiarkan aku pergi sendiri. Agar Hyung tidak terburu-buru seperti ini." Kata Jungkook, memperhatikan Hyungnya yang kini tengah memakan sarapannya sambil berjalan cepat.

"Dan kamu pikir Hyung akan membiarkan kamu menaiki bus yang penuh dengan orang berbahaya itu? Tidak."

"Aku sudah besar, Hyung. Aku bisa memulai untuk hidup lebih mandiri."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Jeon Jungkook. Kamu tahu aku tidak suka dibantah."

Jungkook pun memilih untuk diam dan tak melanjutkan argumen dengan Hyungnya yang keras kepala ini. Mereka memasuki mobil mereka dan mulai menuju Sekolah Jungkook.

"Kamu pulang jam berapa nanti?" Tanya Jin, sesaat setelah mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Jungkook.

"Entahlah, Hyung. Sepertinya aku akan mengikuti kegiatan Klub Musik mulai hari ini."

"Sampai sore?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Hm... Mungkin?"

"Kalau begitu, nanti carilah teman yang pulang searah denganmu. Jangan sampai kamu pulang sendiri. Dan jangan lupa, kalian harus turun di halte yang sama dan berjalan ke arah yang sama. Kamu tidak boleh berjalan ke Apartemen sendirian, Kook-ah."

"Tidak banyak orang yang pulang searah denganku, Hyung. Lagipula, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, nanti Hyung akan menjemputmu di sekolah."

"Apa? Bukannya Hyung kerja sampai malam? Bagaimana bisa Hyung menjemputku?"

"Aku bisa izin untuk keluar sebentar, menjemputmu, dan kembali ke Kantor."

"Hyung, jarak Kantor Hyung dengan Apartemen itu tidak dekat. Hyung tidak perlu berbuat begitu. Aku bisa..."

"Kalau begitu cari teman untuk pulang bersama nanti. Mengerti? Dan jangan mencoba berbohong padaku, Kook-ah. Aku akan tahu nanti kamu pulang sendiri atau bersama dengan teman. Mataku di mana-mana." Jungkook memutar matanya malas. Ia benci diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Hyungnya. _For God's sake_ , dia sudah berumur 17 tahun!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hyung juga tidak boleh tidur sampai terlalu larut seperti kemarin! Kalau nanti Hyung jatuh sakit bagaimana? 'Kan Kookie juga yang repot." Titah Jungkook sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Jin hanya terkekeh kecil dan mengacak lembut rambut Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Hyung akan tidur cepat dan pulang cepat malam ini. Sekarang, masuklah! Dan jangan lupa pesan Hyung tadi." Jungkook pun keluar dari mobil Jin dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Hyungnya itu. Lalu, ia berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

oOo

 **Student Council Room of Bangtan High School**

"Hyung~!" Teriak Jimin dengan nada ceria ke arah Yoongi yang kini tengah membereskan beberapa berkas kegiatan siswa yang bertebaran di mejanya.

"Ada apa Jimin-ah?"

"Kudengar hari ini anak baru itu masuk ke Klub Musik. Benarkah, Hyung?" Tanya Jimin dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya, begitulah. Kemarin ia mengatakan ia ingin ikut Klub Musik. Tapi tetap ada test untuknya, ingat?"

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Tapi pasti seru. Dilihat dari potongannya, sepertinya anak itu punya bakat." Terka Jimin dengan gaya menganalisis.

"Cih, tahu dari mana kamu?'

"Insting, Hyung. Instingku 'kan cukup kuat!" Yoongi pun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Jimin.

"Instingmu itu bukannya lebih sering salah, ya, Jimin-ah?" Ledek Yoongi.

"Hyung! Aku tidak..."

"YOONGI-HYUNG~!" Teriak seseorang dengan sangat keras, kali ini dengan nada yang terlalu ceria.

"Ya'! Kenapa kalian semua senang sekali berteriak, sih?" Dua orang di hadapan Yoongi hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi gerutuannya. "Kamu kenapa berteriak seperti itu, Hoseok-ah?"

"Kudengar, Jungkook akan masuk Klub hari ini? Apa benar, Hyung?"

"Baru saja Jimin menanyakan hal itu, dan sekarang kamu juga menanyakannya? Sepertinya kalian benar-benar tertarik dengan Jungkook, ya?"

"Habisnya Jungkook imut sekali, Hyung~ Pasti suasana Klub Musik akan semakin seru kalau dia bergabung. Lagipula, bukannya Hyung yang sejak awal tertarik pada Jungkook? Bahkan Hyung langsung mengajaknya makan di meja kita di hari pertama ia sekolah." Jawab Hoseok panjang lebar.

"Ya, aku pernah melihatnya di sebuah _Dance Competition_ sekitar 2-3 tahun yang lalu. Dan menurutku, dia hebat."

"Berarti, dia sudah pasti diterima di Klub, Hyung? Tanpa test?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja kita akan tetap mengujinya. Aku ingin melihat kemampuannya yang lain. Karena kurasa, kemampuannya bukan sampai di situ saja. Dan untuk mengetahui di mana letak potensinya yang lain, kita harus mengujinya." Ujar Yoongi sambil berjalan ke mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah berkas dan membacanya.

"Seperti biasa, Hyung kita yang satu ini selalu bisa melihat potensi seseorang. Kuserahkan padamu, Hyung!"

"Ya, ya, _whatever_. Oh, iya, aku baru saja melihat data diri Jungkook. Aku baru sadar kalau dia satu tahun di bawahmu, Jimin-ah."

"Jelas saja, Hyung. Aku sempat berhenti setahun, bukan?"

"Ya, aku lupa. Ah! Kalian tidak masuk ke kelas? Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, Hyung!"

Tinggal Yoongi seorang diri di ruangan itu. Ia masih menelusuri data diri Jungkook sampai suatu informasi menarik perhatiannya.

Ayah: Meninggal Dunia

Ibu: Meninggal Dunia

"Ia sudah yatim piatu di umur yang masih semuda ini." Gumamnya pelan. Ia mengingat perkataan Jungkook bahwa orang tuanya telah tiada dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa kasihan. Di umurnya yang masih muda, ia sudah tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya lagi.

" _Well_ , sepertinya Jungkook akan mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah di sini." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

oOo

 **Class 1-2**

Jungkook meletakkan tas di atas mejanya dan langsung duduk dengan lesu. Kenapa tiba-tiba Jungkook jadi lesu begini? Bukannya tadi dia masih terlihat cukup bersemangat? Alasannya adalah pelajaran pertama hari ini Bahasa Inggris. Dan Jungkook sangat parah dalam bidang tersebut.

'Bahkan nilai Bahasa Inggrisku tidak pernah di atas 50. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku payah sekali.' Ia kembali menghela napas panjang. Mungkin pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang buruk baginya. Yah, mungkin.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya!" Sebuah suara berat mengagetkan Jungkook dari lamunan paginya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan kelas dan melihat Namjoon berdiri di sana.

'AH! Aku baru ingat! Namjoon-hyung bilang dia 'kan mengajar kelasku! Baguslah. Semoga saja dia tidak galak dan bisa mengerti kondisiku yang lemah dalam Bahasa Inggris ini.' Pikir Jungkook dalam hati. Setidaknya, ia jadi lebih lega saat ini.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 57..."

 **BRAK!**

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras membuat seisi kelas menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Mereka mendapati Kim Taehyung tengah berdiri di sana, dengan seragam yang berantakan, tas yang dipikul di bahu kirinya dan wajah bosan andalannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai memasuki kelas, tanpa rasa bersalah karena terlambat.

"Kenapa kamu baru sampai?" Tanya Namjoon dengan sedikit geram.

"Tidur."

"Kamu terlambat! Seusai pelajaran, kamu tinggal di kelas." Taehyung hanya memutar matanya dan berjalan menuju kursinya. Tanpa terlalu mempedulikan perkataan Namjoon. Melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya, Namjoon hanya bisa menggeram pelan dan berusaha bersabar. Lalu, kelas pun dilanjutkan.

Taehyung duduk di kursinya biasa, tepat di sebelah Jungkook. Tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya, Taehyung kembali tertidur selama pelajaran. Jungkook ingin membangunkan Taehyung agar ia tidak lagi terkena masalah dan hukuman, tapi ia tak berani. Mengingat sikap Taehyung yang sangat dingin padanya.

'Tapi, kalau ketahuan tertidur, Namjoon-hyung pasti akan menambah hukumannya. Aku harus bagaimana?' Namun, belum sempat Jungkook berpikir lebih lanjut, sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat di kepala Taehyung. Taehyung langsung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan siap memarahi orang yang sudah berani memukul kepalanya.

"YA'! Siapa yang..." Ia langsung berhenti seketika mendapati Namjoon berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Jelas, ia terlihat marah. Tapi, sebuah senyuman sinis teruntai di wajahnya.

"Masih mau tidur, Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Ujarnya dengan nada penuh intimidasi. Taehyung langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap dan sopan. "Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan saya."

"Tidak, Pak."

"Kalau begitu, perhatikan pelajaran saya dengan benar." Senyuman sinis itu kini digantikan dengan tatapan penuh kekesalan. Melihat Namjoon yang begitu galak dan tegas membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit takut. Tadinya ia pikir, Namjoon merupakan sosok guru yang santai, seperti Namjoon yang biasa ia temui di luar jam mengajar. Tapi ternyata, ia bisa juga menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan seperti itu.

'Matilah kau, Jeon Jungkook!' Pikir Jungkook dengan wajah penuh kegelisahan.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Jungkook hanya bisa berdoa agar namanya tidak dipanggil saat Namjoon tengah memberikan pertanyaan. Ia takut tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar dan terkena omelan Namjoon. Sejauh ini, Jungkook cukup aman. Tapi, tetap saja jantungnya tak bisa berhenti berdebar dengan gelisah.

 **TREEEET!**

'Akhirnya!' Teriak Jungkook dalam hati. Pelajaran Bahasa Inggris hari ini setidaknya berjalan dengan cukup lancar tanpa ia harus terlihat bodoh di hadapan semua anak-anak sekelas.

"Sampai di sini pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan kumpulkan minggu depan. Ada pertanyaan?" Setelah melihat reaksi dari seluruh siswa, Namjoon kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya."

Belum sempat seluruh siswa bangun dari tempat duduk dan berjalan keluar kelas, Namjoon kembali menyuruh mereka duduk dan wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Saya baru saja ingat ada pesan dari Bu Guru Kim Juri. Hari ini beliau tidak bisa hadir untuk mengajar kalian." Terdengar beberapa teriak bahagia yang tertahan dari bibir para siswa. Sebelum kelas berubah menjadi gaduh, Namjoon langsung melanjutkan perkataannya, "Namun, beliau memberikan tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan secara berkelompok. Tugas ini dikumpulkan di pertemuan Kelas Seni berikutnya.

"Satu kelompok berisi dua orang, dan tugas yang harus kalian kerjakan yaitu tugas melukis sebuah objek dengan teknik melukis yang kemarin sudah diajarkan. Ada pertanyaan?" Semua siswa menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, saya akan membagian kelompoknya. Han Eunchae dan Han Yurim..."

'Tugas kelompok? Secepat ini? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakannya? Bahkan aku belum mengenal anak-anak kelas ini sepenuhnya.' Pikir Jungkook panik. 'Bagaimana kalau _partner_ ku nanti tidak suka padaku dan menganggap sekelompok denganku membosankan? Bagaimana kalau dia membenci kinerjaku dan selalu menyalahkanku atas setiap pekerjaan yang kubuat? Bagaimana kalau..."

"Jeon Jungkook..." Seketika Jungkook langsung tersadar dan memasang kupingya tajam-tajam. Mendengarkan siapa yang akan jadi teman sekelompoknya. "... dan Kim Taehyung."

'Oh, _shit_...'

oOo

"J-jadi... apa yang mau kita buat u-untuk tugas Kelas Seni?" Tanya Jungkook dengan terbata-bata.

Kini, mereka tengah berjalan menuju Klub Musik. Yah, Kim Taehyung juga merupakan anggota dari Klub Musik. Saat mengetahui hal itu, ia mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berbicara dan mengikutinya ke Ruang Musik. Sejujurnya, Jungkook belum hapal letak ruangan-ruangan di sekolah ini. Dan ia tak mau ambil resiko terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk Klub Musik, jadilah ia memilih untuk berjalan berdampingan dengan orang yang sangat ditakutinya.

Taehyung hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan, tak menanggapi pertanyaan Jungkook.

"Hm... Taehyung...ssi?" Jungkook kembali mencoba memanggilnya dengan bahasa yang lebih formal, "Tugas kita..."

"Bisa diam tidak? Berisik!" Bentak Taehyung. Jungkook langsung terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"T-tapi tugasnya..."

"Kamu pikir aku peduli? Lebih baik kamu pikirkan sendiri tugas sialan itu. Tak usah menggangguku." Dengan itu, Taehyung langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terdiam di sana.

Jungkook merasakan air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak matanya. Tapi, ia langsung menahannya karena ia tak mau terlihat seperti anak kecil dan menangis hanya karena bentakan kecil. Jungkook pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar ketakutan. Kemudian, ia kembali berjalan menuju Ruang Musik dan berharap tidak tersesat.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author's Note:** Aku mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah mereview fanfic aku! Makasih juga buat semua yang udah baca, ya. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ^^

p.s. maafkan aku yang gak bisa bales review kalian satu2 :'(


	6. Chapter 5: Your Voice, It's Angelic

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Your Voice, It's Angelic**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Music Room of Bangtan High School**

"Kamu dari mana saja, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Yoongi sesaat setelah Jungkook sampai di Ruang Musik.

"M-maaf, Hyung. T-tadi aku sedikit tersesat..."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Cepat letakkan barang bawaanmu dan ganti baju. Kita akan mulai testnya."

Di Ruang Musik, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Termasuk Hoseok, Jimin dan juga Taehyung.

"Tidak menunggu Namjoon-hyung?" Tanya Jimin kali ini. Namjoon? Dia ada urusan apa dengan Klub Musik?

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Sekarang, aku hanya akan bertanya-tanya saja, test praktiknya akan dimulai saat Namjoon-hyung datang. Oh iya, dan perlu kamu ketahui, Jungkook-ah, Namjoon-hyung merupakan seorang _producer_ dan juga _composer_. Jadi, dia ikut mengurusi Klub Musik karena kemampuannya itu. Ya, anggap saja dia pembimbing Klub Musik." Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi penjelasan Yoongi.

"Dari berkas data dirimu yang kubaca, kamu pernah mengikuti _dance competition_ di... Busan?"

"Iya, Hyung."

"Wow, kamu mendapatkan medali emas. Juara pertama, eh? Jadi, kamu suka _dance_?"

"Ya, awalnya aku hanya melakukan _dance_ karena itu hobiku. Namun, guru pembimbingku saat SMP dulu menyarankanku untuk masuk sebuah _dance academy_ dan mendaftarkanku ke beberapa kompetisi."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau melihatmu _dance_ nanti. Jimin juga pernah ikut sebuah _dance competition_ dan ikut sampai tingkat nasional. Maka dari itu, ia harus berhenti dari sekolah selama satu tahun. Jadi, sebenarnya dia Hyungmu satu tahun."

"Tapi, kamu tidak perlu memanggilku Hyung, kok, Jungkook-ah. Terserah kamu saja lebih nyaman memanggilku apa. Taehyung juga seumuran denganku." Jawab Jimin. Belum sempat Jungkook menanggapinya, Yoongi langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Selain itu, kamu bisa apa? Rap? Menyanyi?"

"A-aku tidak terlalu bisa melakukan keduanya..." Jawab Jungkook pelan.

"Kurang percaya diri?" Tanya Hoseok kali ini.

"B-bukan begitu... Aku rasa suaraku memang tidak enak didengar. Aku tidak pandai menyanyi..."

"Coba..."

"AKU DATANG!" Teriak Namjoon. "Testnya sudah mulai?"

"Kami baru saja mewawancarainya, Hyung."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang saja. Kamu mau melakukan apa dulu? _Dance_? Rap? Menyanyi?" Tanya Namjoon.

"S-sepertinya aku _dance_ saja." Dan Jungkook pun memulai _dance_ nya. Melihat gerakan Jungkook, yang lain hanya bisa berdecak kagum. Dengan umur semuda Jungkook, potensinya cukuplah besar. Setelah selesai, Jimin dan Hoseok bertepuk tangan dengan sangat keras.

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi." Ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Eh? T-tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, menyanyi sajalah, Jungkook-ah! Kami yakin suaramu pasti keren~!" Teriak Jimin penuh semangat. Hoseok yang berdiri di sampingnya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah Jungkook dan memberikan senyum lebarnya.

Jungkook pun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Ia sangat gugup saat ini. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kalinya ia bernyanyi di depan banyak orang. Ia tidak percaya diri. Ia menarik napas sekali lagi, dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Hayake pieonan eoreum kkot hanaga_

 _Dalgaun barame eolgureul naemireo_

 _Amu mal motaetdeon ireumdo mollatdeon_

 _Jinagan naldeure nunmuri heulleo_

Mendengar beberapa deret alunan melodi yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook, sukses membawa mereka semua ke dalam ketenangan yang amat sangat. Mereka seakan-akan terhipnotis dan hanya bisa terdiam memandang Jungkook yang kini tengah menutup matanya.

 _Chagaun barame sumeo itda_

 _Hanjulgi haessare mom nogida_

 _Geureoke neoneun tto hanbeon naege onda_

Jungkook meresapi setiap kata dari lagu yang tengah dinyanyikannya. Ia merasakan dadanya berdesir hangat. Terakhir ia bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang adalah saat ia berumur 10 tahun. Ia bernyanyi di sebuah acara sekolah, dua hari sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Ia mengingat bagaimana mereka tersenyum hangat kepadanya saat ia mulai melantunkan nada-nada itu. Bagaimana mereka bertepuk tangan dengan bangganya saat Jungkook menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. Dan bagaimana mereka memeluknya erat saat Jungkook turun dari panggung.

 _Johatdeon gieongman_

 _Geuriun maeumman_

 _Niga tteonagan geu gil wie_

 _Ireoke naman seoitda_

Nyanyian Jungkook yang terdengar penuh penghayatan itu membuat hati semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu berdesir hangat. Tak terkecuali Taehyung. Ia begitu terhipnotis oleh nyanyian Jungkook. Raut wajahnya saat ia melantunkan nada-nada indah itu, matanya yang tertutup dan wajahnya yang damai. Seketika, Taehyung merasa terserap ke sebuah lubang yang berputar di sekitar Jungkook.

Ia jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

 _Ichyeojil mankeumman_

 _Gwaenchanheul mankeumman_

 _Nunmul meogeumgo gidarin tteollim kkeute_

 _Dasi nareul piurira_

(Wild Flower by Park Hyo Shin)

"Dan dia bilang, dia tidak bisa menyanyi..." Ucap Taehyung perlahan.

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dan menatap semua orang yang ada di hadapannya, terutama Taehyung.

"Eh? A-aku..."

"WOW! ITU KEREN, JUNGKOOK-AH!" Teriak Hoseok sambil melompat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. "Suaramu itu ya... BAGUS SEKALI!"

"Suaramu sangatlah indah, Jungkook-ah. Aku jadi ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi lagi. Begitu menenangkan!" Ujar Jimin kali ini.

"T-Terima kasih, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook pelan, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini. Ia merasa dadanya berdesir hangat dan ia senang. Ia tak bisa menahan senyuman untuk tak mengembang di wajahnya.

"Selamat bergabung, Jungkook-ah." Yoongi memotong perkataan mereka semua dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Iya. Selamat datang di Klub Musik."

oOo

Sesaat setelah mendengarkan nyanyian Jungkook, Taehyung masih belum bisa sepenuhnya kembali ke alam sadarnya. Berkali-kali pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Membuat Namjoon yang ada di sampingnya jadi sedikit kesal.

"Ya'! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan sejak tadi?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak ada. Sudah, jalankan saja mobilnya, Hyung." Namjoon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah menghadapi kelakuan adik sepupunya yang terkadang aneh ini. Tadi di kelas, ia sangat menyebalkan dan kurang ajar. Sekarang, ia malah terdiam dan termenung. Sangat aneh.

Saat mereka melewati Halte Bus, lagi-lagi mereka mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri di sana. Menunggu bus sendirian. Namjoon yang tak tega melihatnya langsung mendekatkan mobilnya ke Halte Bus tersebut dan membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Menunggu bus lagi, Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Iya, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum ke arah Namjoon.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kita pulang bersama saja." Ajak Namjoon.

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Hyung. Aku tidak enak merepotkan Hyung lagi." Tolak Jungkook dengan halus.

"Tapi, ini sudah cukup larut, Jungkook-ah. Sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Lebih baik kamu ikut kami."

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah, masuklah dan tidak perlu banyak bicara! Aku ingin cepat pulang!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Ya'! Kim Taehyung! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit! Masuklah, Jungkook-ah. Tak perlu pedulikan Taehyung." Dengan sedikit gemetar, Jungkook membuka pintu mobil Namjoon dan masuk.

"M-maaf, a-aku jadi me-merepotkan..." Ujar Jungkook pelan dan terbata. Melihat Jungkook seperti itu, Namjoon jadi kasihan. Kenapa adik sepupunya ini begitu dingin dan galak kepada Jungkook? Apa salah Jungkook?

"Kamu sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok, Jungkook-ah." Dan Namjoon pun mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju Apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya di Apartemen, Namjoon langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Jungkook pun turun dan berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada Namjoon dan Taehyung yang sudah mengantarnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih Namjoon-hyung, T-Taehyung...hyung." Jungkook membungkuk ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Tidak usah sebegitunya, Jungkook-ah. Toh, kita tinggal di Apartemen yang sama." Jawab Namjoon sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Jungkook.

"KOOK-AH!" Teriakan itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Jin-hyung? Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jin yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku janji pulang cepat, bukan? Kamu sendiri? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Jin dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku ada kegiatan Klub, Hyung. Aku sudah bilang 'kan tadi pagi..."

"Tapi ini terlalu larut, Kookie-ah! Lagipula, siapa mereka?" Jin berbisik kepada Jungkook, menunjuk ke arah Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Ah, saya guru Jungkook di sekolah, nama saya Kim Namjoon. Dan ini adik sepupu saya, Kim Taehyung." Jawab Namjoon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Jeon Seokjin, Hyungnya Jungkook. Kalian tinggal di Apartemen ini juga?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Iya, kami tinggal di lantai 25."

"Mereka yang sudah mengantarku pulang selama dua hari ini, Hyung." Kata Jungkook.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarkan adikku. Maaf merepotkan." Jawab Jin sedikit membungkuk.

"Tidak kok, sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik." Mereka pun memasuki lift dan kembali berbincang sedikit.

 **TING!**

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, ya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Kim Namjoon-ssi, Kim Taehyung-ssi." Ucap Jin formal.

"A-ah? Iya, Jeon Seokjin-ssi. Sampai bertemu di Sekolah, Jungkook-ah."

"Hm. Terima kasih, Namjoon-hyung, T-taehyung-hyung..." Dan mereka pun berjalan keluar dari lift.

"Hyung suka sama orang itu?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung membuat Namjoon gugup seketika.

"Hah? Y-Ya'! Kamu gila! Mana mungkin aku langsung suka sama orang yang baru kutemui! Oh, iya, kamu bersikaplah lebih baik pada Jungkook! Kamu terlalu galak padanya, kau tahu?"

 **TING!**

Taehyung langsung berjalan keluar lift, meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih menceramahinya.

"YA'! KIM TAEHYUNG! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" Taehyung mengabaikan teriakan dari Namjoon dan memilih untuk terus berjalan.

Bahkan, ia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana bersikap di depan Jungkook setelah mendengar nyanyiannya tadi. Suara Jungkook sangatlah indah di telinganya, _so angelic_. Ia bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaan, penuh emosi. Namun, di balik matanya yang tertutup, Taehyung juga merasakan ia bernyanyi dengan penuh... kesedihan.

'Mungkin, karena jenis lagunya?' Pikir Taehyung tak yakin.

Tapi, satu yang Taehyung yakini, wajah damai Jungkook saat bernyanyi tadi membuat efek yang tak sedikit pada hati Taehyung yang kini langsung berdebar begitu mengingatnya.

'Sial!' Pikir Taehyung. 'Aku mulai tertarik pada anak itu!'

 **-To Be Continued-**


	7. Chapter 6: We've Got Our Own Problems

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

Important Note: Ini double update! Jadi, kalau belum baca chapter sebelumnya, baca dulu ya ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

 **We've Got Our Own Problems**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Jin and Jungkook's Apartment**

"Hah, lelahnya~" Jungkook merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa panjang yang berada di Ruang Tengah Apartemen mereka. Ia tak mempedulikan seragam sekolah yang masih membalut tubuhnya dan langsung menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur.

"Jangan tidur di sana, Kook-ah! Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan ganti bajumu! Hyung akan siapkan makan malam." Teriak Jin sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook pelan.

"Tapi, aku sangat mengantuk, Hyung~" Rengek Jungkook.

"Kamu belum makan malam, Jungkook-ah. Tidurlah setelah kamu membersihkan diri dan memakan makan malammu. Ayo, cepat bangun!" Dengan mata yang sayu dan hampir tertutup, Jungkook pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Kamarnya. Jin hanya bisa menghela napas melihat adiknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju Kamarnya dan berganti baju. Setelah itu, ia mulai menyiapkan makan malam.

Setengah jam setelah itu, Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya. Ia menghampiri Jin yang tengah memasak sup untuk makan malam mereka hari itu.

"Hyung, makan malamnya belum matang?"

"Belum, kamu tunggulah di Ruang Tengah, Kook-ah. Kalau sudah matang, Hyung akan memanggilmu." Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Rambutnya yang masih basah membuat tetesan air berjatuhan di mana-mana.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sup buatan Jin matang. Ia menyiapkan makan malam dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan. Saat ia hendak memanggil Jungkook, ia melihat adiknya itu tengah tertidur lelap di atas sofa. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai, mengundang senyuman kecil di bibir Jin.

"Kookie-ah, bangunlah. Makan malam sudah siap." Jin mengguncangkan tubuh Jungkook perlahan dan Jungkook langsung membuka matanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap matanya pelan. Menyadari bahwa rambut Jungkook masih basah, Jin langsung mengambil handuk yang ada di dekat Jungkook dan mengeringkan rambut adiknya itu.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Kook-ah. Nanti kamu jatuh sakit kalau seperti ini." Ceramah Jin.

"Hng..." Jawab Jungkook dengan malas. "Aku lapar, Hyung~"

"Tunggu sebentar! Jangan berdiri dulu sebelum rambutmu kering." Jungkook pun memilih untuk menuruti perkataan Hyungnya dan tetap duduk dengan tenang, membiarkan Jin mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Nanti supnya dingin." Jin terkekeh kecil dan mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, sekarang rambutmu sudah kering. Ayo, kita makan!" Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Sesekali, Jin menanyakan apa yang terjadi di Sekolah hari itu dan Jungkook menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Aku berhasil masuk Klub Musik, Hyung! Dan anggota Klub Musik itu baik-baik sekali! Aku yakin, aku pasti akan nyaman di sana!" Celoteh Jungkook dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Berarti, tadi kamu bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang? Wah, Hyung benar-benar bangga padamu, Kook-ah!" Jin mengulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih puncak kepala Jungkook, kemudian ia mengusap rambut adiknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hm... Dan saat aku bernyanyi, aku merasa Ayah dan Ibu tengah tersenyum padaku. Seperti waktu di acara sekolah tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kenangan itu langsung berputar di otakku, Hyung..."

"Kookie-ah..."

"A-aku merindukan mereka, Hyung. Aku rindu Ayah dan Ibu..." Melihat bahu Jungkook yang bergetar, Jin dengan cepat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeluk Jungkook erat. Ia membiarkan Jungkook mengeluarkan air matanya dalam dekapannya. Membasahi bagian depan kaus yang ia kenakan dengan air mata.

Melihat Jungkook yang menangis membuat Jin tersadar, betapa kesepiannya Jungkook tanpa kasih sayang orang tua di umurnya yang masih sangat muda. Bahkan, Jin merasa dunianya runtuh dan menimpanya dengan begitu menyakitkan saat Ibunya meninggal dunia di umurnya yang ke-13. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Ia kehilangan keduanya di umur 10 tahun, tanpa sosok pengganti. Hanya ada Jin yang menjaganya saat itu. Hanya Jin seorang.

Mungkin, Jin selalu membanjirinya dengan kasih sayang yang tak ada habisnya. Jin juga selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya sejak kepergian kedua orang tua mereka. Tapi, apa semua itu cukup? Bagaimana pun, Jin tak akan pernah mampu menggantikan sosok kedua orang tua mereka untuk Jungkook. Kasih sayang yang Jin berikan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menutupi kekosongan hati Jungkook akan kasih sayang kedua orang tua mereka.

Makan malam mereka malam itu pun ditutup dengan dekapan hangat yang Jin berikan untuk Jungkook, berusaha menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia miliki kepada adik yang sangat berharga untuknya itu.

oOo

 **Namjoon and Taehyung's Apartment**

"Kamu seharusnya bersikap lebih ramah pada Jungkook. Memangnya kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan wajahnya saat ia berbicara denganmu? Ia selalu terlihat berhati-hati dan ketakutan."

Sudah dua jam lamanya Taehyung mendengar berbagai ceramahan dari Namjoon. Berawal dari nilai akademis Taehyung yang semakin buruk, berlanjut ke kelakuan buruk Taehyung saat di Sekolah. Dan tiba-tiba, Hyungnya itu menyinggung masalah Jungkook.

'Untuk apa, sih, dia membawa-bawa masalah anak itu?' Pikirnya malas.

"Padahal, kamu cukup bersikap baik kepadanya. Seperti yang kamu lakukan pada yang lainnya. Kenapa harus bersikap segalak itu hanya pada Jungkook? Kasihan dia."

"Dia menyebalkan, Hyung. Itu alasannya."

"Kalau begitu, coba sebutkan apa yang menyebalkan darinya." Taehyung pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia bahkan bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada Hyungnya ini kalau Jungkook itu menyebalkan baginya.

" _See_? Bahkan kamu tidak bisa menyebutkannya." Lanjut Namjoon saat Taehyung tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Dia membuatku dapat hukuman dari Hyung!"

"Salahmu, kenapa kamu tidur di saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, bukan? Dan hal seperti itu patut mendapatkan hukuman. Kamu tidak bisa menyalahkannya."

"Dia berisik dan tidak pernah bisa tenang!"

"Dia hanya berusaha mengajakmu berbicara. Kamu hanya terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya." Bantah Namjoon lagi.

"Dia terlalu kekanakan."

"Kamu yang kekanakan, Taehyung-ah! Kamu yang bersikap tidak dewasa, bahkan tidak pernah! Kamu terus-terusan membuat masalah di Sekolah dengan membolos pelajaran. Kamu mau tinggal kelas lagi, hah?!" Emosi Namjoon kini meluap. Kenapa adiknya ini selalu saja memutarbalikkan fakta dan tidak pernah mau mengakui kesalahannya?

"Hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Jeon Jungkook! Lagipula, kenapa, sih, Hyung begitu peduli padanya?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap kasar padanya? Itu semua hakku untuk bersikap baik atau buruk pada siapapun yang aku mau!"

"DIA YATIM-PIATU, TAEHYUNG-AH! DIA KEHILANGAN SEGALANYA DI UMURNYA YANG MASIH MUDA!"

Taehyun hanya bisa terdiam. Hyungnya sudah sangat marah sekarang.

"Dia hanya mengingatkanku pada diriku tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku yang kehilangan kedua orang tuaku! Umurku sudah cukup dewasa saat aku kehilangan mereka. Sementara dia? Dia masih sangat muda dan membutuhkan kasih sayang mereka. Dan dia hanya punya Hyungnya untuk bersandar. Apa kamu tidak kasihan padanya?"

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawaban Taehyung sukses membuat Namjoon kaget dan semakin geram. Apa anak ini sama sekali tidak punya perasaan? Tidak peduli katanya?

"Ya'! Kim Tae-"

"Dia yang yatim-piatu tidak ada kaitannya dengan aku! Itu semua tidak bisa mengubah bagaimana aku berperilaku, Hyung!" Taehyung langsung berdiri dari sana dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia membanting pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya. Ia benci semua itu. Ia benci saat ada orang yang terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan darinya. Dan membuat kehidupannya seakan-akan tenteram dan damai tanpa masalah. Padahal kenyataannya jauh dari itu.

 **[Flashback]**

"Bisakah kamu bersikap lebih baik sebagai seorang istri? Bahkan memasak saja kamu tidak bisa!" Teriak Ayah Taehyung.

"Kamu seharusnya bercermin! Kamu hanya bisa mabuk-mabukan dan menghabiskan uang saja! Bahkan kamu tidak memiliki pekerjaan sekarang. Suami macam apa kamu?!" Balas Ibu Taehyung dengan teriakan yang sama kerasnya.

Taehyung hanya berdiam di kamarnya, mendengarkan semua teriakan itu dengan ekspresi datar menghiasi wajahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong. Ia sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Ia terlalu lelah mendengarkan orang tuanya bertengkar setiap hari.

Keluarga Taehyung tadinya merupakan keluarga yang sangat harmonis, sangat bahagia. Taehyung hidup dalam limpahan harta dan kedua orang tua yang sangat memanjakannya. Apa pun yang ia inginkan akan selalu dikabulkan. Namun, semuanya berakhir semenjak Perusahaan Ayahnya bangkrut. Ayahnya menjadi frustasi dan selalu keluar Rumah hingga tengah malam. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk mabuk-mabukan. Sementara, Ibunya hanya bisa bekerja di sebuah kedai kecil dengan gaji yang tidak seberapa.

Semua itu membuat Ibu Taehyung muak, melihat suaminya hanya bisa terus terpuruk tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, lebih memilih untuk mabuk daripada mencari pekerjaan. Pada akhirnya, Ibu Taehyung memilih untuk bercerai dari suaminya. Membawa Taehyung pergi dan tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil, hanya berdua.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah calon Ayah barumu, Taehyung-ah." Satu perkataan Ibunya itu adalah sesuatu yang paling ia benci, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ibunya memilih untuk menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha kaya saat Taehyung berumur 15 tahun. Dan hal itu membuatnya sangat membenci Ibunya.

Sejujurnya, Taehyung selalu berharap suatu hari nanti, Ayahnya akan datang menjemput Taehyung dan Ibunya. Lalu, keluarganya akan kembali harmonis dan bahagia seperti sedia kala. Namun, harapannya itu dihancurkan oleh Ibunya yang akhirnya memilih untuk melupakan Ayah Taehyung selamanya dan menikah dengan pria lain.

Di hari pernikahan Ibunya, Taehyung sempat bertanya kenapa ia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Apa ia sudah tidak mencintai Ayah Taehyung?

"Cinta itu tidak ada, Taehyung-ah. Ibu hanya muak hidup susah terus-menerus. Bukannya kamu juga sudah muak, Taehyung-ah?" Dan itu juga adalah salah satu perkataan Ibunya yang membuatnya semakin membenci orang yang telah melahirkannya itu.

Semenjak Ibu Taehyung menikah lagi, Taehyung berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat dingin. Ia selalu melanggar peraturan Sekolah dan membuat masalah. Sampai akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dari Sekolahnya.

"KENAPA KAMU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI, TAEHYUNG-AH!" Bentak Ibu Taehyung saat ia mengetahui bahwa Taehyung dikeluarkan dari Sekolah.

"Kenapa? Ibu bertanya kenapa?! Semuanya karena Ibu menikah dengan laki-laki itu! Ibu meninggalkan Ayah demi laki-laki yang jauh lebih kaya! Itu perbuatan rendah, Bu!"

 **PLAK!**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung, dan dia hanya menanggapinya dengan diam. Membiarkan Ibunya melontarkan berbagai makian kepadanya.

"Kamu memang benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Kamu sama saja seperti Ayahmu! Tidak berguna!" Dan dengan itu, Taehyung pergi keluar dari Rumah itu, meninggalkan Ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya dengan penuh amarah.

Sejak saat itu, Taehyung lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar Rumah. Ia menghabiskan lebih dari setengah harinya di sebuah _game center_ di dekat Rumahnya. Ia berhenti bersekolah selama setahun dan menghabiskan waktunya hanya dengan bermain. Ibu Taehyung sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan anaknya. Ia sudah terlalu malu memiliki anak yang dikeluarkan dari Sekolah. Lagipula, ia juga baru saja melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki hasil dari pernikahannya dengan suami barunya. Ia lebih menyayangi anak itu daripada Taehyung. Jadilah Taehyung semakin tidak diperhatikan oleh Ibunya.

Suatu sore, saat Taehyung sedang berjalan menuju Rumahnya, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia mendapati siapa orang yang memangilnya tersebut.

"A-AYAH!" Taehyung berlari dan memeluk Ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Ia begitu merindukan Ayahnya. Ia begitu merindukan kasih sayang Ayahnya kepadanya. Ia merasakan sebuah usapan kecil di kepalanya, dal hal itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Ya'! Kim Taehyung! Ayah dengar, kau dikeluarkan dari Sekolah? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku benci dengan semua yang terjadi di sekitarku saat itu! Aku benci pada Ibu yang hanya mempedulikan suami barunya itu! Dan aku benci pada kalian yang dengan mudahnya bercerai! Aku benci!" Ayah Taehyung hanya menghela napas mendengarkan tuturan kekesalan dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Dengan lembut, ia menepuk puncak kepala Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah, sebenci apa pun kamu pada kami dan kondisimu, pendidikan itu tetap paling penting. Kamu harus tetap bersekolah, agar kamu bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi. Sehingga, kamu tidak akan mengalami kejadian seperti kami. Ayah minta maaf, karena Ayah telah menjadi sosok Ayah yang gagal untukmu, Taehyung-ah. Tapi, Ayah janji, Ayah akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi, kamu mau 'kan kembali bersekolah, Taehyung-ah?"

"Aku mau. Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Aku mau pergi dari sini dan tinggal bersama Ayah!"

"Maafkan Ayah, Taehyung-ah. Tapi, untuk saat ini, kamu tidak bisa tinggal dengan Ayah."

"Tapi, aku mau tinggal bersama Ayah!"

"Ayah memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, Taehyung-ah. Kali ini, Ayah sering sekali dipindahtugaskan. Jika kamu tinggal bersama Ayah, kamu harus selalu berpindah sekolah. Lebih baik, untuk saat ini kamu tetap tinggal di sini."

Setelah itu, Ayah Taehyung pun mengantarkan Taehyung ke rumahnya. Melihat Ayah Taehyung, Ibu Taehyung langsung meluapkan kekesalannya. Namun, setelah sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya Ibu Taehyung membiarkannya masuk dan mendengarkan semua perkataannya perihal Taehyung. Kemudian, Taehyung pun kembali melanjutkan Sekolahnya dan lulus _SMP_ tanpa ada masalah lagi.

Saat hendak masuk _SMA_ , Taehyung pindah dari Rumahnya dan tinggal di sebuah Apartemen bersama Namjoon. Karena, Taehyung merasa, keluarga Ibunya akan lebih nyaman tanpa kehadirannya di sana. Ayah Taehyung membantunya untuk membicarakan hal itu pada Ibunya. Pada awalnya, Ibu Taehyung tidak menyetujui hal tersebut. Namun, pada akhirnya, hati Ibunya luluh dan membiarkan Taehyung tinggal bersama Namjoon.

 **[Flashback End]**

Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuat kepala Taehyung terasa sakit. Memang, saat ini hubungan kedua orang tuanya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Mereka sering berkomunikasi mengenai masa depan Taehyung. Namun, kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah kembali bersatu, dan Taehyung tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kembali keluarganya membuatnya merasa sedih dan kesal.

Namun, jika ia kembali merenungkan segalanya, ia merasa bahwa kehidupannya masih jauh lebih baik dan bahagia daripada Jungkook. Ia masih memiliki orang tua yang lengkap. Meskipun sudah tidak bersama, ia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari keduanya. Terutama dari Ayahnya.

"Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya?" Gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia selalu menjawab perkataan Jungkook dengan ketus. Awalnya, ia kesal melihat Jungkook yang terkesan sok polos dan dengan mudahnya mengadukannya pada Namjoon. Namun, setelah ia pikirkan baik-baik, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Jungkook, bukan? Tidak, bahkan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak bersalah.

"Cih, buat apa aku memikirkannya? Apa karena wajah sedihnya tadi? Oleh karena itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya? ARGH! Kenapa aku jadi lemah begini hanya karena seorang Jeon Jungkook?!" Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sambil berteriak frustasi. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya.

'Sepertinya, aku harus mulai bersikap lebih baik padanya...' Pikirnya sebelum ia masuk ke alam mimpinya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author's Note:** Hai, semuanya! Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah mau baca dan repot-repot ngereview fanfic ini! :'D Maafkan ya TaeKook momentnya sangat minim. Tapi, tetap ditunggu ya update-an selanjutnya! Karena, sebentar lagi, TaeKook moment akan mulai bertebaran, YEAY! /tebar confetti/ Jadi, jangan marah-marah dulu ya ke Bang Taehyung. Maafkan aja dia memang gitu, namanya juga muda, masih labil (?) Hehehe, sekali lagi, makasih semuanya! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~! ^^


	8. Chapter 7: Wait WHAT!

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Wait… WHAT?!**

 **(No One's POV)**

"KIM TAEHYUNG! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM KAU DENGAN AIR DINGIN!"

Teriakan kencang dari Namjoon berhasil membuat Taehyung menggeliat bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dilihatnya Namjoon sudah bersiap-siap menumpahkan satu ember penuh air dingin tepat ke atas kepalanya. Dengan sigap, ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke sisi lain di Kamar itu, jauh dari Namjoon.

"Sulit sekali membangunkanmu, kau tahu? Lain kali akan langsung kusiram kau tanpa peringatan. Sekarang, cepat mandi!"

"Kejam sekali sih, Hyung." Gumam Taehyung yang tetap terdengar oleh Namjoon.

"CEPAT!" Dengan itu, Taehyung langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke Sekolah.

Selesai bersiap, Namjoon dan Taehyung pun duduk di meja makan dan memulai sarapan mereka. Namjoon pun mulai bernasihat agar Taehyung tidak membuat masalah hari ini. Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya diam tak peduli. Baginya, semua yang dilakukannya bukanlah masalah besar.

"Kamu dengar perkataanku tidak, Kim Taehyung?"

"Iya, iya! Ayo kita berangkat! Tadi Hyung yang terburu-buru." Taehyung langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari Apartemen mereka. Namjoon pun meletakkan piring kotor mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Taehyung.

Sesampainya mereka di Tempat Parkir, mereka melihat Jin dan Jungkook yang sepertinya akan menaiki mobil mereka.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!" Teriak Namjoon, membuat Jin dan Jungkook menoleh secara bersamaan. Mereka langsung menutup pintu mobil mereka dan berjalan ke arah Namjoon.

"Selamat pagi, Namjoon-hyung."

"Pagi, Jungkook-ah. Mau berangkat ke Sekolah?" Jungkook mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, berangkat dengan kami saja. Tujuan kita 'kan sama."

"Tidak perlu, Namjoon-hyung. Aku berangkat dengan Jin-hyung saja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian."

"Tentu saja tidak, Jungkook-ah. Lagipula, bukannya Seokjin-ssi juga harus berangkat kerja? Akan lebih baik jika kamu ikut kami. Jadi, Hyungmu bisa langsung menuju Kantor, bukan?" Tawar Namjoon lagi.

"Kami tidak enak selalu merepotkan kalian, Namjoon-ssi. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi, biar Jungkook aku yang antar. Lagipula, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Jungkook." Jawab Jin kali ini.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. Kami pamit dulu ya, Jungkook-ah, Seokiin-ssi." Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepala kecil sambil memasang wajah malas. Lalu dengan cepat, ia berjalan dari tempat itu dan menuju mobil mereka. Tak mempedulikan Jin yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kurang suka dan Jungkook dengan tatapan sedihnya. Namjoon yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan meminta maaf kepada kedua bersaudara yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah Namjoon dan Taehyung berlalu dari sana, Jungkook langsung menghadap Jin dan memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Jin yang mengetahui maksud ekspresi Jungkook mengajak Jungkook untuk masuk ke mobil terlebih dahulu. Jin pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari Tempat Parkir Apartemen mereka.

"Jadi, apa yang mau Hyung bicarakan denganku?"

"Hyung ada Dinas ke luar Kota besok."

"Lalu?"

"Dinas kali ini akan memakan waktu selama kurang lebih seminggu. Hyung agak khawatir sebenarnya meninggalkanmu sendiri di Apartemen tanpa ada yang mengantar dan menjemputmu dari Sekolah. Jadi..."

"Hyung mau aku menginap di tempat teman selama Hyung pergi, begitu?"

"Ya, begitulah, Kook-ah."

"Hyung! Aku sudah cukup dewasa! Aku bisa ditinggal di Apartemen sendirian. Aku juga bisa berangkat dan pulang dari Sekolah sendiri tanpa harus dijemput. Jadi, Hyung tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, sampai kapan Hyung akan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil?"

"Bukannya begitu, Kook-ah. Hyung tahu kalau kamu sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan itu semua. Tapi, tetap saja Hyung tak tenang meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kamu mau Hyung tidak konsentrasi bekerja karena mengkhawatirkanmu? Jadi, akan lebih baik jika kamu menginap di tempat teman, Kook-ah. Kamu bisa pergi dan pulang bersama dengan temanmu. Dengan begitu, Hyung merasa lebih tenang." Ujar Jin.

"Tapi, Hyung, kita baru saja pindah ke sini. Aku belum terlalu dekat dengan teman-teman di Sekolah. Bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba meminta mereka untuk menampungku sementara selama Hyung pergi?" Jin tampak berpikir sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Jungkook dan mencoba mencari solusi yang tepat. Sebuah ide pun muncul di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di tempat Namjoon-ssi?"

"APA?! Hyung gila!" Teriak Jungkook tak setuju.

"Kenapa? Namjoon-ssi sepertinya orang yang ramah dan baik. Hyung yakin dia tak akan keberatan mengizinkanmu menginap selama seminggu."

"Bukan Namjoon-hyung yang kupermasalahkan. Tapi, Taehyung-hyung!"

"Anak yang kurang sopan itu? Ada apa dengan dia?"

"T-Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Tapi, dia agak... dingin." Jawab Jungkook. Ia tak mau mengatakan kalau sikap Taehyung kepadanya selama ini cukup terbilang kasar. Karena sikap Taehyung yang berkali-kali menunjukkan kalau ia tak suka padanya. Jungkook tahu, jika ia mengatakan hal itu pada Jin, Jin pasti akan marah besar pada Taehyung. Dan masalah akan semakin runyam.

"Sikapnya memang tidak sopan dan menyebalkan. Tapi kalian satu sekolah, 'kan? Lambat laun, kalian juga pasti akan dekat."

"Tapi, Hyung..."

"Kita coba bicarakan saja dulu pada Namjoon-ssi nanti. Ini untuk keselamatanmu juga, Kook-ah."

Dengan itu, Jungkook pun hanya bisa bersandar lemas di kursi mobilnya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk mencegah rencana Hyungnya itu. Karena, ia tak yakin akan bisa menghadapi semua sikap dingin Taehyung kepadanya selama seminggu penuh, dari pagi sampai malam.

oOo

 **Bangtan High School Building**

"Kamu ini terus saja bersikap seperti itu kepada Jungkook. Kamu tidak kasihan apa melihat wajahnya yang sedih saat kamu bersikap dingin padanya?" Omel Namjoon saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor Sekolah.

"Siapa yang bersikap dingin? Aku bersikap biasa saja." Jawab Taehyung tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sikap biasamu itu bahkan terlalu dingin, kau tahu? Bersikaplah lebih baik lagi padanya, Taehyung-ah." Taehyung hanya terdiam tak menjawab. "Huft, ya sudahlah. Hyung pergi ke Ruang Guru dulu. Kamu masuklah ke kelas dan jangan membolos hari ini. Mengerti?"

Kini, tinggal Taehhyung sendiri berjalan menyusuri koridor Sekolah. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya, apa sikapnya tadi pagi itu terbilang dingin? Dan lagi-lagi, rasa bersalah menyelusup ke hatinya di saat ia mencoba mengingat wajah sedih Jungkook tadi pagi.

"Cih, padahal aku 'kan bersikap biasa saja. Kenapa dia harus bersedih seperti itu?" Gumam Taehyung. Ya begitulah Kim Taehyung. Sikap dinginnya sangat sulit dilepas dari raganya. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa, semua orang tetap menganggapnya dingin. Dikarenakan ekspresinya yang terlihat acuh dan tak peduli.

"Lalu, aku harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa agar dia tidak menganggapku dingin? Tersenyum lebar, begitu?" Taehyung pun mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin. Namun, belum ada lima detik kemudian, tulang pipinya terasa sakit dan ia merasa wajahnya saat itu sangat aneh.

"ARGH! Untuk apa aku pusing-pusing memikirkan anak itu. Bodoh!" Dengan frustasi, Taehyung mengacak rambutnya sembari berteriak. Teriakannya saat itu membuat orang-orang yang juga sedang berada di koridor menoleh ke arahnya. Berusaha bersikap tak peduli, Taehyung pun meneruskan perjalanannya ke Kelas, dengan sedikit rasa malu karena ia sudah berteriak layaknya orang tak waras di depan umum.

oOo

Hari ini berjalan cukup lancar. Setidaknya begitu bagi Jungkook. Pagi ini, ia datang tepat waktu ke Kelas, ia juga bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan oleh Guru kepadanya. Selain itu, kegiatan Klub hari ini juga bisa terbilang lancar. Ia sekali lagi menunjukkan kemampuan _dance_ nya dan menerima pujian dari anggota Klub Musik yang lain. Ya, hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Kecuali sikap seorang Kim Taehyung.

Seperti biasa, Jungkook lagi-lagi disuguhi oleh sikap dingin Taehyung kepadanya. Bukan hanya saat di Klub Musik, tapi juga di Kelas sejak pagi tadi. Setiap Jungkook berusaha bicara dengan Taehyung, Taehyung seakan tak mempedulikannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Hal ini membuat Jungkook semakin tak yakin untuk meminta izin menginap di Apartemen Taehyung dan Namjoon selama seminggu ke depan.

'Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mau menginap? Sikap tuan rumahnya saja terlihat membenciku.' Pikir Jungkook. Mengingat sikap-sikap Taehyung padanya membuatnya sedih. 'Sebenarnya, apa salahku sampai Taehyung-hyung terlihat begitu membenciku?'

"KOOKIE-AH!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Jungkook pun langsung mencari sang sumber suara dan mendapati Jin sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Hyung! Aku pikir, Hyung tak akan menjemputku hari ini karena sibuk menyiapkan barang untuk berangkat besok."

"Barang-barang Hyung sudah siap semua. Hyung tinggal berangkat saja. Oh, iya, Jungkook-ah. Hyung ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Jungkook menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda bahwa ia sedang bingung saat ini. "Hyung harus berangkat malam ini juga. Orang kantor salah membeli tiket, ia salah membeli tiket untuk keberangkatan mala mini."

"Hyung berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam 8.30 malam."

"APA?! Lalu, kenapa Hyung ke sini dan tidak langsung berangkat?! Ini sudah jam 6, Hyung!"

"Hyung mau memastikan kalau kamu menginap di rumah temanmu hari ini. Hyung ke sini karena ingin bicara dengan Namjoon-ssi."

"Tidak perlu! Aku saja yang nanti minta izin pada Namjoon-hyung. Lebih baik sekarang Hyung berangkat!"

"Tidak! Hyung yakin kamu tidak akan minta izin kalau bukan Hyung yang turun tangan langsung. Hyung tidak ingin kamu... Oh, NAMJOON-SSI!"

Namjoon, yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Jin dan Jungkook berdiri, langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka, dengan Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Oh, Jin-ssi. Ada apa?"

"B-bukan apa-apa, Hyung! Jin-hyung cepatlah berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Jungkook panik dan langsung berusaha mendorong Jin masuk ke mobilnya.

"Kamu apa-apaan, sih, Kook-ah? Hyung ingin bicara terlebih dahulu dengan Namjoon-ssi!"

"Tapi, Hyung..."

"Hng, ini sebenarnya ada apa, ya?" Tanya Namjoon yang keheranan melihat tingkah laku kakak-beradik di depannya.

"Jadi begini, Namjoon-ssi. Hari ini, aku harus berangkat karena ada Dinas ke luar Kota selama seminggu. Aku agak khawatir jika harus meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian di Apartemen. Apalagi, jika dia harus pulang dan pergi ke Sekolah sendirian. Jadi, aku ingin meminta tolong pada Namjoon-ssi agar memperbolehkan Jungkook menginap di Apartemen kalian selama seminggu ke depan. Apa boleh?"

"HYUNG!" Teriak Jungkook, lagi-lagi dengan nada tak setuju.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kami sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan jika Jungkook menginap di Apartemen kami. Bukankah begitu, Taehyung-ah?" Jungkook menoleh perlahan ke arah Taehyung. Dengan takut-takut, ia menatap Taehyung dan menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hm." Gumaman kecil dari Taehyung saat itu membuat Jungkook entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

'Eh? Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini karena Taehyung-hyung ternyata langsung memperbolehkan aku menginap tanpa mengatakan kalau aku merepotkan?' Pikir Jungkook.

"Terima kasih banyak, Namjoon-ssi, Taehyung-ssi. Kalau begitu, aku titip Jungkook selama seminggu ke depan. Barang-barang Jungkook sudah kusiapkan di Apartemen kami. Kamu ambilah dulu barang-barangmu dan langsung menuju ke Apartemen Namjoon-ssi. Ingat, jangan membantah, Kook-ah."

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Hyung." Jawab Jungkook malas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Aku harus langsung ke Bandara sekarang. Tak apa-apa 'kan kalau Jungkook ikut kalian pulang?" Tanya Jin lagi.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati di jalan, Seokjin-ssi."

"Ya, terima kasih. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kookie-ah. Hyung pergi dulu, ya." Dan dengan itu, Jin pun menjalankan mobilnya melesat menuju bandara.

"Ayo kita pulang, Jungkook-ah." Ajak Namjoon ramah. Jungkook pun mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum menanggapi ajakan Namjoon. Ia memilih berjalan di belakang Namjoon dan Taehyung. Dalam hatinya ia berharap, semoga seminggu ke depan semuanya baik-baik saja, termasuk sikap Taehyung kepadanya.

'Semoga saja Taehyung-hyung bisa bersikap lebih ramah padaku selama seminggu ke depan. Semoga.' Harapnya dalam hati.

 **-To Be Continued-**


	9. Chapter 8: Let It Flow

Title: Like A Rollercoaster

Fandom: BTS

Pairing: TaeKook/VKook (Taehyung/Jungkook)

Characters: BTS Members

Disclaimer: The characters are belong to God, themselves, and BigHit Entertainment. The plot is pure from my imagination. If there's similarity with other story, it just a coincidence.

Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). Don't like, don't read!

Important Note: Ini double update! Jadi, kalau belum baca chapter sebelumnya, baca dulu ya ^^

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Let It Flow**

 **(No One's POV)**

 **Namjoon and Taehyung's Apartment**

 **KLEK**

"Selamat datang di Apartemen kami, Jungkook-ah. Anggap saja Rumah sendiri." Ujar Namjoon, mempersilakan Jungkook masuk.

"Terima kasih Namjoon-hyung. Sekali lagi, maaf merepotkan." Jawab Jungkook, merasa tidak enak karena harus menumpang selama seminggu selagi Hyungnya Dinas ke luar Kota. Pasalnya, ia baru saja mengenal Namjoon dan Taehyung. Tapi, ia sudah seenaknya menumpang di Apartemen mereka.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan Jungkook-ah. Sekarang, lebih baik kamu letakkan barang-barangmu dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Taehyung-ah, tunjukkan Kamarmu pada Jungkook."

"HAH?! Kenapa harus Kamarku? Kenapa tidak biarkan dia tidur di kamar Hyung saja selama seminggu ke depan?" Tolak Taehyung.

"Dan kau pikir tempat tidurku cukup untuk dua orang? Setidaknya tempat tidurmu cukup besar untuk kalian berdua. Kecuali, kamu bersedia tidur di Kamarku dan terganggu tiap malamnya karena aku mencoba menyelesaikan pekerjaanku-"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Ya'! Cepat ikut aku!" Dengan cepat, Taehyung berjalan menuju Kamarnya, membiarkan Jungkook menggeret koper besarnya sendirian mengikutinya. Namjoon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat tingkah laku adik sepupunya itu. Tak lama kemudian, senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ya, setidaknya itu bisa membuat mereka berdua lebih akrab, bukan?"

Sesampainya di Kamar Taehyung, Jungkook hanya terdiam di depan pintu tanpa berani masuk sebelum si pemilik Kamar mengizinkannya masuk. Menyadari sikap Jungkook yang terlihat ketakutan dan penuh keraguan, akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk menarik paksa koper yang sedang dibawa Jungkook dan membawanya masuk. Meletakkannya tepat di samping lemari bajunya.

"Kau mau masuk atau tidak?" Ujar Taehyung agak keras, membuat Jungkook sedikit tersentak mendengarnya.

"I-Iya..."

"Kalau begitu, cepat masuk! Jangan biarkan pintu terbuka terlalu lama!" Dengan cepat, Jungkook menutup pintu kamar Taehyung dan berdiri diam di belakang pintu. Sementara itu, Taehyung langsung merebahkan badan di atas tempat tidurnya. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sampai salah seorang dari mereka memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan sampai-sampai kamu ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Taehyung dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Eh?" Taehyung pun mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap lurus ke mata Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena ditatap langsung seperti itu.

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam saja di situ dari tadi? Kalau kamu memang membutuhkan sesuatu, tinggal tanya saja 'kan? Begitu saja kok susah."

Jungkook hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak bisa menjawab. Sejujurnya, dia memang takut Taehyung akan marah padanya karena merasa direpotkan. Alasannya jelas, 'kan? Pertama, tiba-tiba saja dia harus menginap di Apartemen mereka selama seminggu tanpa meminta izin dari jauh-jauh hari. Kedua, ia harus tidur di Kamar Taehyung karena tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya tidur. Melihat sikap Taehyung kepadanya selama ini, jelas saja kalau Jungkook takut Taehyung marah.

"Maaf..." Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya hanya kata itu yang meluncur dari bibir Jungkook. Hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kamar Mandinya ada di sebelah kiri."

"Eh?"

"Kamu mandilah terlebih dahulu. Keluarlah dan berjalan lurus ke kiri, di sana ada Kamar Mandi. Setelah selesai, kita makan malam. Namjoon-hyung pasti akan marah kalau kita telat makan malam."

"A-ah... Baiklah, Hyung..."

"Jika sudah selesai, bangunkan aku. Aku mau tidur sebentar. Dan satu lagi, bersikaplah biasa padaku. Jangan ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tak mau diceramahi oleh Namjoon-hyung lagi nanti."

"M-maaf..."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf dan cepatlah mandi, Jungkook-ah. Buat apa meminta maaf saat kamu tidak bersalah? Aneh." Ujar Taehyung dengan mata terpejam. Jungkook pun segera mengambil baju dan memutuskan untuk menuju Kamar Mandi. Tentu saja dengan senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sikap Taehyung padanya kali ini jauh lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mungkin, nada bicaranya masih terkesan kasar. Namun, ia tahu kalau Taehyung sama sekali tak bermaksud buruk. Taehyung hanya ingin membuatnya lebih nyaman.

 _'Mungkin menginap di sini selama seminggu ke depan bukanlah hal yang buruk.'_ Pikir Jungkook.

oOo

"Bisakah kamu makan dengan perlahan, Taehyung-ah? Kenapa harus terburu-buru begitu?"

"Aku lapar dan ingin tidur, Hyung." Jawab Taehyung dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ya'! Habiskan makanan di mulutmu terlebih dahulu baru bicara! Maafkan sikapnya, Jungkook-ah. Kuharap, napsu makanmu tidak hilang melihatnya seperti itu." Jungkook tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Namjoon. Tawa Jungkook membuat Taehyung terdiam sesaat.

 _'Astaga, dia manis.'_ Pikir Taehyung. Sesaat kemudian, Taehyung langsung tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _'Apa yang kupikirkan, sih? Aku menyebut Jungkook manis? Gila.'_

"YA'! Kamu kenapa sih, Taehyung-ah? Kenapa kamu menggelengkan kepalamu seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?" Tanya Namjoon heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai makan. Terima kasih atas hidangannya!" Kemudian, Taehyung berlalu dari meja makan menuju ke Kamarnya.

"Dasar anak aneh. Lanjutkan saja makannya, Jungkook-ah. Biarkan saja anak itu. Sikapnya memang selalu tidak jelas." Jungkook hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Namjoon. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Di Kamarnya, Taehyung kembali memikirkan Jungkook dan tawa kecilnya tadi. Sebenarnya, Taehyung jarang sekali melihat Jungkook tertawa, apalagi saat bersamanya. Maklum saja, sikap Taehyung pada Jungkook selama ini selalu membuat Jungkook ketakutan dan membuatnya memasang wajah segan dan sedikit gelisah. Jelas saja jika Taehyung jarang melihatnya tertawa.

 _'Matanya sedikit menghilang dan membentuk lekukan indah di pinggir matanya saat sedang tertawa. Ia terlihat manis sekali.'_ Pikir Taehyung terlarut dalam pikirannya akan tawa Jungkook. _'Jika saja aku bisa melihat tawa itu setiap saat...'_

 **TOK TOK!**

Taehyung langsung terlonjak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dengan lembut. Pikirannya mengenai Jungkook langsung buyar digantikan dengan kesadaran yang mengubur pikiran itu dalam-dalam.

"Masuk!" Teriak Taehyung mempersilakan masuk siapapun yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu.

"M-maaf mengganggu, Hyung." Ujar Jungkook sambil memasuki kamar Taehyung.

"Ya'! Sudah kubilang tidak perlu ketakutan begitu! Memangnya aku seperti hantu?"

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah! Aku mau tidur. Aku mengantuk." Bantahnya. Taehyung pun membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook bingung sekarang. Di mana ia harus tidur? Ia agak segan jika tiba-tiba saja harus menaiki kasur Taehyung tanpa izin. Akhirnya, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menggelar selimut tebal miliknya di atas lantai dingin Kamar Taehyung.

Menyadari suara-suara berisik itu, Taehyung pun membuka matanya dan melihat Jungkook tengah bersiap tidur di atas lantai.

"Ya'! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Eh? Aku mau tidur..."

"Di lantai? Kau gila! Cepat naik!"

"Eh?"

"Naik! Ke sini!" Perintah Taehyung dengan menggebuk pelan kasurnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyuruh Jungkook tidur di tempat tidurnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku-"

"Cepat naik atau kuusir kau dari Kamarku! Cepat!" Dengan cepat, Jungkook menuruti perintah Taehyung dan mengatur posisi tidurnya dengan sikap agak canggung. "Sulit sekali, sih, bicara denganmu." Ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Maaf..." Lagi-lagi kata maaf terdengar, membuat Taehyung menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Sejujurnya, ia bosan mendengar Jungkook meminta maaf. Padahal, dia tak salah apa-apa.

"Berhenti meminta maaf! Aku bosan mendengarnya. Salah juga tidak, tapi terus saja meminta maaf. Dan satu lagi, kamu tidak perlu khawatir tidur satu kasur denganku. Aku tidak punya penyakit menular, jadi tenang saja. Yah, walaupun tidurku agak berantakan, sih."

Melihat sikap Taehyung yang seperti itu membuat Jungkook tak bisa menahan tawanya. Tanpa ditahan, tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya. Tawa yang sejak tadi menghantui pikiran Taehyung.

"Ya'! Buat apa kamu tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu." Kaget, Jungkook langsung menghentikan tawanya karena takut Taehyung marah padanya.

"Sudah, cepat tidur. Aku juga mau tidur. Biar besok tidak telat bangun dan tidak mendengar teriakan Namjoon-hyung yang menyebalkan." Sesaat setelah Taehyung membaringkan badannya, Jungkook pun ikut membaringkan badan dan berniat memejamkan matanya. Sampai ia mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang membuat dadanya berdesir hangat.

"Selamat malam, Jungkook-ah." Suara berat Taehyung berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah tak karuan. Membuat degupan jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat, jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan bibir yang terasa kaku, ia pun menjawab.

"S-selamat malam juga, T-Taehyung-hyung..."

Dan mereka berdua pun terlelap dengan senyuman mengembang di wajah keduanya.

oOo

Suara kicauan burung yang tengah bersenandung berhasil membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur lelapnya. Perlahan, ia membuka dan mengusap matanya. Sesaat, ia tersadar bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di Kamarnya.

 _'Ini dimana?'_ Pikirnya. Kemudian, ia menolehkan kepala tepat ke sampingnya, hanya untuk mendapati Taehyung tengah tertidur dengan posisi tidur yang berhadapan dengannya. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Hal itu sukses membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget dan langsung terbangun penuh dari tidurnya.

 _'A-astaga... Wajahnya tadi dekat sekali.'_ Pikirnya lagi dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan pipinya yang merah semerah tomat matang. Perlahan, ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah tertidur Taehyung. Yang kemudian melukiskan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. _'Wajahnya saat tidur terlihat damai sekali. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang ramah.'_ Pikirnya sembari tertawa kecil. Sadar bahwa kini ia tengah menghabiskan waktu bangun tidurnya hanya untuk memandangi Taehyung, Jungkook pun berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

Jungkook masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya dan berjalan keluar Kamar. Ia berniat membuatkan sarapan untuk Taehyung dan Namjoon sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah mengizinkannya untuk menginap selama seminggu ke depan. Namun, saat ia hendak menuju ke Dapur, ia bertemu dengan Namjoon yang sudah rapi dengan baju formalnya.

"Namjoon-hyung? Hyung sudah mau berangkat? Ini 'kan baru jam setengah tujuh?" Tanya Jungkook, membuat Namjoon menolehkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Iya, Jungkook-ah. Tiba-tiba saja aku diberitahu ada rapat dengan staf pengajar pagi ini. Dan mereka memintaku yang guru honorer juga datang. Jadi, ya, aku terpaksa untuk bersiap lebih awal."

"Oh, begitu. Hyung sudah sarapan?"

"Aku akan sarapan di _Kantin_ nanti. Aku buru-buru sekali sekarang. Tolong nanti kamu bangunkan Taehyung, ya. Dia memang sangat sulit dibangunkan. Jadi, bersabarlah. Dan jika dia tidak bangun juga, siram saja dengan air dingin."

Jungkook pun tertawa mendengar perintah Namjoon. Melihat Jungkook tertawa, tanpa disadari Namjoon pun ikut tertawa bersama.

"Kalau begitu, Hyung berangkat duluan, ya."

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan, Namjoon-hyung. Dan jangan lupa sarapan."

"Baiklah, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon pun melangkah keluar dari Apartemen itu. Meninggalkan Jungkook terdiam di Ruang Tengah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku bisa menyiapkan sarapan terlebih dahulu." Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju Dapur dan mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa ia masak dan dijadikan sarapan. Ia memutuskan untuk memasak nasi omelet. Setelah ia selesai membuat dua porsi nasi omelet, ia menuangkan segelas susu untuk Taehyung dan segelas air putih untuknya. Lalu, ia pun beranjak untuk membangunkan Taehyung.

"Wangi apa ini?" Suara Taehyung yang tiba-tiba terdengar itu membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget. Tak mempedulikan Jungkook yang terkaget, Taehyung terus berjalan mendekati meja makan dan melihat dua piring nasi omelet sudah terhidang di sana. "Kamu yang memasaknya?"

"I-Iya, Hyung..."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Taehyung pun menarik kursi dan menarik sepiring nasi omelet ke hadapannya. Kemudian, ia langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ini... enak." Ujarnya dengan mulut penuh terisi makanan. Mendengar pujian dari Taehyung, pipi Jungkook pun kembali terasa panas. Sampai akhirnya wajahnya kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Ya'! Kamu tidak sarapan? Kenapa hanya berdiri saja di sana?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Akhirnya, Jungkook pun memilih untuk duduk di hadapan Taehyung dan memulai sarapannya.

"Kenapa susunya hanya satu gelas?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Itu untuk Hyung saja. Aku cukup minum air putih, kok." Taehyung pun meminum setengah susunya dan kembali meletakkannya di meja makan, kemudian mendorong gelas itu mendekati Jungkook.

"Habiskan. Aku kenyang." Perintah Taehyung.

"T-tapi Hyung..."

"Habiskan saja. Masa aku setega itu membiarkan kamu minum air putih sementara aku minum segelas susu sendirian? Lagipula, kita sama-sama masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Masih sama-sama butuh asupan gizi yang cukup. Jadi, habiskan susunya dan jangan membantah lagi."

Mendengar nada bicara Taehyung yang -kini Jungkook tahu- tidak bisa dibantah, Jungkook memilih untuk menghabiskan susu yang ada di hadapannya. Setelah selesai, Taehyung berkata sambil tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Terima kasih sarapannya."

Sontak, wajah Jungkook memerah dengan sempurna.

Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin terlihat di pipinya, Jungkook membereskan piring-piring di atas meja dan dengan cepat menaruhnya ke tempat cuci piring. Saat ia hendak mengambil gelas air putih di dekat Taehyung, keseimbangan tubuhnya mendadak hilang dan badannya limbung, hampir terjatuh.

 **PRANG!**

Gelas kaca itu kini sudah hancur menjadi serpihan-serpihan tajam yang terlihat siap menorehkan luka jika berkontak langsung dengan kulit. Sementara Jungkook? Kini, dia tengah berada dalam dekapan Taehyung yang berusaha menopangnya saat ia hendak terjatuh tadi. Dengan posisi wajah yang sangat dekat. Jangan lupakan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar erat di pinggang dan bahunya.

"Kamu ceroboh sekali, kau tahu?!" Ujar Taehyung dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia panik melihat Jungkook hampir terjatuh tadi. Dan kini, Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang lagi-lagi memanas dan memerah. Lengkap dengan degup jantungnya yang sudah berdetak kencang dan cepat tak karuan.

Melihat Jungkook dengan rona merah menjalar di pipinya, Taehyung tak bisa menghentikan jalan pikirnya. Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah pikiran kembali terlintas di otaknya.

 _'Dia manis sekali...'_

Namun, secepat pikiran itu datang, secepat itu pula pikiran itu kembali terbuyarkan oleh kesadarannya. Ia langsung menarik Jungkook berdiri dan mundur menjauhi Jungkook. Dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"K-kamu mandilah duluan! Biar aku yang membereskan ini!"

"E-eh? B-baiklah..." Jungkook kali ini langsung menuruti perintah Taehyung tanpa membantah. Karena ia sudah tak bisa lagi menenangkan degup jantungnya, ia tak bisa lagi mempercayai suaranya untuk membantah perkataan Taehyung.

Dengan cepat, Jungkook pun berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Taehyung dengan penuh kecanggungan dan degup jantung yang tak normal pada keduanya.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **Author's Note:** Hai semuanya! Aku kembali lagi! ^^ Dan kali ini, TAEKOOK MOMENTS DIMULAI! YEAY! Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, follow, dan jadiin fanfic ini favorite! Aku seneng banget :'D Semoga kalian masih berminat baca chapter2 selanjutnya yaaa :D

Akhir kata, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

-Thatha-


End file.
